A DemiDemons Mission
by Chickedy-pea
Summary: The gang are safe and planning to take down the Edison Group but when Nike a Demi demon arrives with her own mission. What will happen. Full Summary inside. Fist Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Chloe and the gang are safe and helping Andrew and other supernatural's take out the Edison Group, but then Nike arrives. Nike is a sixteen year old Demi fire Demon. Nike was taken in by the Edison group three years before after a little accident with fire. In return for shelter and help controlling her powers she had to do jobs for them. Now they have sent her on the biggest job she has ever had, and they're not sure she will succeed. Determined to show them she can Nike refuses to give up but when she arrives she starts to see things in a different way. Can Chloe and the mysterious Tye change her mind and gain her help in their mission?

Chapter one  
Hi I'm Nike not as in the trainers but as in the Greek Goddess of Victory, I'm sixteen 5ft6 with black hair and blue eyes, thought I get the description over with now since if it's my story I don't think they'll much time for describing I don't plan on this job taking me very long. I'm a demi-demon whoa cool! Not really. Life as a Demi-demon isn't a walk in the park. It sounds cool making things burst into flames with just a thought but it's totally not. You end up burning yourself by accident while you're still learning burning others... but less said about that the better, just trust me life sucks as a demi fire demon. So when you've had enough of life on your own and some nice people offer to make it all better you jump at the idea, I mean it's a dog eat dog world out there you do what you have to survive. So the odd jobs they gave me in return for them helping and sheltering me, no problem. Now I'm faced with quite a big job. Find four run aways and bring them back done it before not that hard only this is proving to be a mite hard. Others have failed and it's getting bloody and by the conversations I "accidently" over heard they're not expecting me to return. Great! So it's time I showed them.

This was all decided as soon as the four escaped along with this guy and disappeared completely. I had been out with the search parties that night. I had been told to sit and watch them make complete idiots of themselves. Shooting and getting jumped on by a girl from a tree, hell that had made me laugh. They expected me to take a few days tracking them down but unlike those idiots believed I hadn't sat like a good little girl but had followed and watched the five escape in a SUV. I didn't follow but got the general direction so then I only had to find where they stopped. That took half a day now the problems started.  
My usual jobs consisted of going in, getting the target getting the hell out and back to the group but this needed something else. They were in a huge gothic building a supernatural safe house making it impossible to get them out of there except willingly which I doubted would ever happen. I'd read about this escapees. I needed to think, I should phone Dr. Davidoff and ask him what I should do but; 1) I'm to proud to do that when I can think of something myself I had lived on my own for three years and 2) I needed to show them! So now it was only a matter of time of thinking, sitting and watching from the forest that surround them. It was morning when I set off it was now evening, I wasn't doing very well but I would. I just needed to think outside the box. I reach around to my back pack to get an energy bar when I heard a twig snap. I stiffen instantly alert to my surroundings, my body preparing my blood heating my fingers seeming to sizzle with heat. I stand silently looking around for the source of the sound; I don't see anything only shadows now the sun had dipped, darkness was quickly descending. I wish I had super sight it would make life easier. I circle slowly making sure I missed nothing my breathing starting to speed up the only sound except for the slight scuff of my feet on the forest ground. The hairs on the back of my neck rise and a shiver ran down my spine whatever was out there was close so close I felt its heat. Wait that doesn't seem right, I turn and nearly fall over. Standing so close my eyes crossed was a man. I take a step back gasping my blood cooling instantly in surprise and look up. Looking straight ahead I saw only a wide chest cased in black looking up I saw blonde hair tanned skin and the cutest guy I had ever seen, not that that's saying much since the last few year I was looking at middle aged doctors, scientists and teachers. His hair was falling into the eyes so dark they were almost black with thick brown lashes. Looking now I see he wasn't a man but a boy close to my age. It took me a minute to shake off the effect of his surprise and angelic looks to realise his expression wasn't angelic at all it was in fact damn scary. His mouth was set in a scowl his eyes boring holes into me.  
"Erm you surprised me there" I stutter my voice starting off at a squeak to my relief ended normalish. He continues to look at me. "err-"  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep and it rumbled through me.  
"Erm-" I don't get to answer as suddenly his eyes flick to the side his nostrils flaring and his was grabbing my arm and stalking towards to the house. Well it seemed sitting had worked in my favour, I was getting in. It was just a shame my brain had abandoned me and I was unable to think of any reasons for me being here except the truth. I didn't know if I looked like I belonged to Edison group I just knew I didn't look like someone who needed refuge. We were quickly out of the forest and my arm felt like it was being pulled from its socket. He could be a little more gentle I try to twist so I was walking in a straight line but his grip tightens stopping me from moving further.

"I'm not going to escape you know" I say hoping he would let me move to a more comfortable position.

"No your not" was his simple reply. The large gothic house was cloaked in shadow and I more impressive up close. It looked like something supernatural's should live in, something of fantasy. It looked safe my heart gives a little thump of pain, safe and as we stormed through the door and warm light and soft colours surrounded me it looked like home. Safe and home something I didn't have, well no that's not true I did have a home and I was kind of safe I could handle myself now. It just wasn't like this, it wasn't cosy and warm full of laughter. Snap out of it Nike! I was going to fail if I let myself get all emotional and gooey. I focus on the laughter and my surroundings. We were walking down a large airy hallway painted a warm magnolia with dark wood floor and panelling on the bottom half of the walls. The house smelt of fresh food. I notice a door at the end which we seemed to be heading to where the laughter and scent were. I stumble as we reach the door the slight raise of the floor tripping me. He doesn't catch me in fact his grip loosens letting my arm slip from his grip. Great timing. I catch myself before face planting and wobble into the room. It was a kitchen so big it managed to fit a huge wooden table with twelve chairs around it. All twelve chairs except two were empty. Ten people stared back at me. I spot instantly the four I looked for, Victoria and Simon sat next to each other it looked like I had interrupted mid argument by the scowl on her face or than could be me. While Chloe had washed her hair and had now dyed it completely red it suited her sat next to Derek I looked to them carefully. I was told to be careful around those two, I understood why the Edison Group weren't sure about them. A man stood getting my attention, I recognised him from the other night as Andrew.

"Tye who is this?" So the rude angel was called Tye.

"I found her outside watching the house" He answers his hand coming back to grip around my upper arm with vice like strength again, I was going to have bruises, but as Andrew turned his gaze on me I knew I had more to worry about that bruises. Like coming out of this. I felt everyone's eyes on me as Andrew spoke. My brain whirled I knew what he was going to ask me I just didn't have an answer. Think! Think!

"What were you doing out there?" Don't answer play for time. I feel my mouth open despite my brain screaming at it not to. Damn this was not my night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I should be revising for my GCSE music exam but instead I thought to update. Please update even if it's to say you hate it. I welcome any way to improve it. **

_Last chapter_

"_I found her outside watching the house" He answers his hand coming back to grip around my upper arm with vice like strength again, I was going to have bruises, but as Andrew turned his gaze on me I knew I had more to worry about that bruises. Like coming out of this. I felt everyone's eyes on me as Andrew spoke. My brain whirled I knew what he was going to ask me I just didn't have an answer. Think! Think!_

"_What were you doing out there?" Don't answer play for time. I feel my mouth open despite my brain screaming at it not to. Damn this was not my night._

"Watching the house" I said in a duh tone. Andrew's expression doesn't change it remains blank while Tye's grip tightens, while I resist of using my other hand to hit my head. When I panic I open my mouth and speak crap. It's why I wasn't the best at surviving on the streets. Some nice old lady once asked if I was ok, I looked mucky half starved which I was and instead of being or pitiful like I was I sarcastically say I'm just peachy. Let's just say she didn't exactly help after that.  
"What are you here for?" Think Nike engage brain.  
"I'm running from the Edison group" Well done. Andrews expression softens but a calculating look enters his eyes. I hear Chloe gasp and see her being glared at by Derek.  
"Why?"  
"They didn't like what I did"  
"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell us the whole story?" Tye growls.  
"I would do but my arm is going numb and its not helping me concentrate" I snap at him tugging on my arm. He huffs and looks to Andrew who nods. I shake my arm out to prove my point.  
"Have a seat-" Andrew leaves it open.  
"Nike and thank you" I move around the huge table sitting in one of the empty seats at the edge. Tye comes to sit down next to me his huge body seeming to crowd my space. How the hell was he so big?  
"Now Nike tell us from the beginning" It wasn't Andrew that spoke this time it was a woman. She had a heart shaped face with pale skin scattered with freckles and soft curling red hair. Her blue eyes twinkled. Best keep as close to the truth as I could.  
"Well around five years ago I found out I was a demi fire demon" I take a deep breath, I always forgot how much it hurt to remember the moment I found I wasn't normal like every other child. But the pain reminded my why I didn't think of it, instead buried it deep inside me. "I got mad and- I had a accident, I ran away from home" What was left of it "I lived on the street from then on for around three years-"  
"What about family" Chloe asks. I look up from the table that I had been studying.  
"I couldn't go back to them" She nods her head. "I didn't do very well on the streets I was too young to naive by the time the Edison group found me I was nearly dead" All the truth, I had been to weak to even think of running when the man had found me and put me in a van. Anything could have happened to me, rape or murder but I was too weak to care. Death would have been a blessing at that point.

"They nursed me back to health and explained to me what I was what I could do, they helped me learn how to control my powers" I needed to tread carefully now. "Then they sent me on my first job, to find another demi demon and bring her into them. I did it with out thinking what it meant. I thought they would help her like they did me. I never saw her again" I had been fourteen soon to be fifteen the girl had been the same; I had asked her name she was called Laura. At first she had been scared but when I told her what they did for me she calmed. I thought we would be friends we had both been living on the streets both demi demons. But when I took her back they hurried her off into a section of the building I wasn't allowed in and she never came back. I asked where she was, they said she had been taken away somewhere safe. I later over heard them talking about her, how they had killed her. Terminated was the word they used.  
"Nike?" I look up from my hands noticed the red half moon my nails had made in my palms. The red head was talking to me I had forgot I was talking.  
"Sorry, I knew something bad had happened to her, so when they sent me on another job I didn't do it I told the boy to run"  
His name had been Daniel. He was a sorcerer, two years older than me and not on the streets; he had been living with his grandma. I had sneaked in the middle of the night to his room and told him to run that people were after him. To kill him. When I returned empty handed I was punished. Physically. I shift in my seat remembering the pain, but they also showed me pictures. Pictures of what Daniel could do if they didn't help me. The pictures showed people frozen their faces and eyes showing pure terror and people thrown into walls blood dripping from their mouths. It was worse than any physical punishment. Then they sent me after him again with the warning that if I didn't succeed I was letting a powerful unpredictable threat free to hurt innocents.  
"I went after the boy but told him to run. I was punished and sent after him again. I got him and brought him back. They sent me on more jobs and each time it got worse I hated myself sometimes I wouldn't do it quick enough and I would be punished again not badly just enough to make sure I never did it again. I was sent on a job recently that I couldn't do it was too much, so I planned to run away after raiding all the information I could find. I heard that they had been sabotaged a few time and started to look into it. It wasn't till a few nights ago when I made my escape" I looked to Chloe "I liked how you jumped from a tree it was funny" Her eyes widen and I notice Derek stiffen. While Simon looked to Chloe an impressed expression on his face.  
"You were there that night?" Andrew asked his face showing surprise.  
"Yes I volunteered so I could escape I knew from the files I read that Derek and Simon were looking for their father and that if I found them I would some how have a chance of getting away even if it was just a direction to hike in" I was lying completely but if this had been a year ago I wouldn't have been. Every time I went on a job for the first year I had hated myself a little more but then after being shown more pictures of a werewolf attack something in me snapped. I realised what world I lived in, you had to do what you had to survive. Now if I go on a job I don't ask names I don't ask why they need to be brought in I just do it. This case is the only one I know names and more details in a year.  
"I know it was a slim chance but I tracked you for a while then this morning took off before dawn to find where you ended up. I've spent the whole day thinking of what to do next" I swallow and breathe deeply. Centring myself again pulling back up the walls that kept me going. Once in place I look up to find everyone's eyes on me. I had kept to the truth as much as I could.  
"You must be tiered then" Andrew speaks first.  
"Yes" I answer I was slightly.  
"May will show you to a room, we shall speak more in the morning" The woman with the red hair stands and smiles to me. I stand and follow feeling every single eye on my back.

Bright light leaks through a crack in the curtains shining right on my eyes. I blink groggily as I sit up. I must have been more tiered than I thought. I stretch remembering the day before and my story going over it again and again in my head. I stumble to my bag where I had a change of clothes and slip my other stiff ones off. The new dark t-shirt and jeans were wrinkled but that didn't matter. My stomach rumbles reminding me I hadn't eaten since yesterday and that had been energy bars. I leave my bag there was nothing that would tell them anything about me, and they had last night to look in it anyway. I walk to the door planning to open it; instead I was thrown back landing on my butt three foot away. I look around dazed. The room was comfortable in soft colours and softer bed and held a wardrobe and bed side cabinet. But no one to have thrown a spell at me. What the hell had happened? I stand and move again to open the door and again am thrown back. Great bruised upper arm and now butt. I stand rubbing my butt when the door is suddenly opened. May was standing looking breathless and sheepish.  
"Sorry but we had to be sure you wouldn't run off"  
"Its fine" I move my hands to me sides walking carefully to the door and through. Thank goodness!  
"Good morning, there is some breakfast downstairs if you want"  
"Thank you I'm starving" I could smell the heavily scent of eggs and bacon and nearly ran down he stairs but stopped when I heard a hushed conversation. I move closer to the door peering through the crack.  
"I don't trust her" Her I take to be me.  
"Derek-" Chloe starts.  
"No-" This time Chloe cuts him off with a hand on his arm. I watch him seem to stiffen. Interesting.  
"She could know where your dad is"  
"She could be lying"  
"Give her a chance" Something odd flipped my stomach. Something I hadn't felt in a while. Something I didn't want to feel.  
"Derek, Chloe! Foods up" I hear Simon shout coming closer and move quickly to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have been thinking about this story and I've decided on a bit of a change in direction. I'm going to swap between Nike and Chloe's point of view and maybe the others but I'm not sure. Chloe's point of view might not be close to the book. You have been warned. I will try my hardest but if you have any ways I could improve her parts I really would appreciate it. Please review.**

_Chloe_

It was nice to wake up in a bed again. Knowing I had food downstairs and for a few more days at the least of safety. The group were planning a jail brake and had questioned us all about what we knew of the Edison head quarters as well as trying to let us rest. Derek wasn't really resting he had been answering questions and then asking questions about being a werewolf to Tye. I was happy he had someone to talk to who could actually answer his questions. I get up dressing running a brush through my now red hair it was much nicer than the black and head down stairs, I was three stories up along with Tori. The boys were on the second floor. The girl Nike pops into my thoughts. I know everyone was wary of her and had put a spell on her door so she couldn't escape but she could have information we needed. I only knew so much of the head quarters but Nike seemed to know a lot. She could also know about what happened to Derek's and Simon's dad. She had mentioned that she knew they were looking for him. I needed to find Derek. I start to head to his room and pass May on the way up the stairs. She was running a smile on her face.

"Our guest is up" She says in passing. I smile back at her. Once I was outside Derek's door I knock.

"Come in" Was his clipped rely. I walk in. Derek was dressed and looked to be heading downstairs.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey, what do you want?" Derek looks to me and I shift. Derek and I had been a lot more comfortable with each other recently only I seemed to be becoming more uncomfortable. Just sometimes when I looked at him I felt funny.

"Nike-"

"I don't trust her"

"Derek-" I start I knew he wouldn't he didn't even want Tori with us at he beginning and he knew her. With Nike we had every reason to distrust her but I still felt we should give her a chance. If we watched her carefully. She couldn't do anything not with everyone around her.  
"No-" He wasn't going to listen. I reach out a hand touching his arm. I feel him stiffen but ignore it. He had stopped talking giving me a chance.

"She could know where your dad is" I see his green eyes flash. He had already thought about it. Of course he had.  
"She could be lying"  
"Give her a chance" I plead. He looks to me and I rub his arm slightly then realising what I was doing stop quickly. My cheeks heating. He was looking intently. I open my mouth to saying more but I heard Simon shout that food was up.

"Der-" Derek hold up a hand his nostrils flaring. He tilts his head as if listening; I wait till Derek lowers his hand.

"She was listening"

"Who?"

"Nike" Derek replies and I blush slightly.

"What could that mean?"

"I'm not sure" Derek moves to the door my hand falling to my side. "Let's go eat, we need to make the most of this food, we haven't eaten enough recently" My stomach growls and I nod to agree and head out of the door.

When we entered the kitchen I see both Tori and Simon already eating and arguing.

"Hey bro" Simon greets noticing our arrival "Morning Chloe" He smiles and I smile back.  
"Morning" Derek just grunts and moves to get food. I turn to follow.

"Sit I'll get you some"

"You don't have to I-" Derek looks up from piling food on a plate "Thank you" I finish and go to sit. I see Nike sitting on her own shovelling food into her mouth. I move to sit with her leaving Derek to sit near Simon.

"Morning" I greet. Why had she been listening earlier? What did she think?

"Morning" She says back putting her fork down. "You always get this for breakfast?"

"I've only been here two days"

"True" She looks thoughtful her blue eyes seeming focused on her plate. "So-"

"I see everyone is here" Andrew interrupts coming to the table with a mug followed behind by Derek with two plates and Tye who looked to have just woken up. Derek places a plate in front of me. There was an awful lot but I don't mention it Derek had more and dig in.

"Nike we didn't get to introduce you to everyone yesterday" Andrew looks over to her.

"This is Edward and Mark they are both demi demons, then there is Melissa" He points to Melissa who smiles at her Nike smiles back "and you've met May they are both witches." No one here was a Necromancer so no one could help me like Tye could Derek and May and Melissa Tori and Simon. At least I hadn't risen the dead yet. "And Helen here was a member of the Edison Group but left and is now helping us" I notice Nike tense.

"When did you leave?" Nike's voice trembled slightly and I notice both Tye and Derek look more closely at her. Tye had already been staring intently at her.

"Around six years ago" I notice Nike relax and smile.

"Why you ask?" Tye asks. Nike looks to him.

"I'm not exactly found of the Edison group and needed to know if she was involved with my time there" Nike stares right back at Tye. There was going to be some arguments between those two. Probably much like Derek and I use to have. I look to my side. Derek was looking to me.

"Why are you smiling?" He whispers to me. Was I smiling? I didn't realise. Why was I smiling? Maybe it was Tye's face he looked disgruntled.

"No I've never even heard about you" Helen says wide eyed.

"Its fine" Nike says looking back to her plate. She smiles before looking to Tye again "So what are you?"

"I'm a werewolf"

"Ahh" Nike nods cutting scooping up some egg.

"Ahh?" Tye crosses his arms.

"Nothing" Nike smiles to herself before turning to look at Andrew. "You said we would talk?"

"Yes, after you finish eating if you will go with Tye, he will explain"

"Ok" Nike starts to eat again as everyone else starts. I finish my plate, as much as I could. I push away from the table to wash my plate when my arm brushes Derek's. It was boiling. I turn to face him. He turns to meet my gaze.

"Are you-"

"No" He answer quickly but his eyes flash uncertainly. I raise my eyes brows I reach out to touch his arm again his skin was defiantly feverish it hadn't been earlier I feel my cheek heat again.

"You skin is burning" I lower my voice moving closer to keep our conversation private.

"I'm fine"

"You'll tell me won't you" I stare straight at him. I know he could ask Tye now but he didn't know him as well. I just knew I needed to be there. He meets my gaze and I feel my throat go dry again, his eyes burning green.

"Yes" I finally says. I nod happy to move and grab his plate as well as mine to move but he grabs them. "I need to talk to Andrew" He offers as explanation. I nod and sit again to find Nike looking at me. She smiles. She had finished eating and drains her glass then starts to hum. Before rising.

"I'm ready" She says to Tye who nods and walks to the door. She smiles down to me "See you later" Then walks to the sink where May washed up humming the whole way. I recognised the tune but I couldn't place it. Tori calls me over and I move to sit closer to her Simon had gone with Derek. As I sit down I place the tune. _Love is all around_. For the fourth time this morning my cheeks heat. What was Nike thinking, me and Derek? I swallow as Tori starts to talk. I couldn't like Derek more than a friend could I?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've changed the summary I think it now suits the story better. Please review!**

**Oh I forget this before but I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy I only own my OC's and the plot for this story.**

**Chapter Four**

_Nike_

"I'm ready" I smile as I pick up my plate and stand as Tye nods and walks to the door. I hum the whole way a smile on my face. Tye had waited in the hall and I nod for him to continue. He does grunting for me to follow; he walks for a bit then turns left through a big open door. The room I walked into was warm honey colour with a large table in the middle covered completely by paper weighed down with empty coffee cups and even more paper. Tye walks around the table facing me. His dark eyes bore into mine and I nearly looked away feeling my stomach flutter. Instead I toss my hair over my shoulder.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask to break the silence.

"You need to tell us everything you can of the Edison Head quarters" Tye states simply.

"Why?" I think I knew why they planned to attack.

"You tell us what you know first" I panic. They still didn't trust me. What should I do, if I was to tell them the lay out which I could do or when the guards swapped duty, how to disarm the cameras and alarms all which I could do. I know they will attack, and I will then be punished. I couldn't go through that again.

"I need to know why to give you the relevant information" I say keeping eye contact.

"Just tell us everything" He looked back a smug smile starting to twitch the corner of his mouth. His hair was messy he looked like he just rolled out of bed I wanted to brush the golden locks away from his eyes. I needed to think clearly and he wasn't helping. It was clear that out of everyone he didn't trust or like me the most it was probably his idea to lock me in my room with a spell. I could always lie but then they would expect me to go on this mission of theirs and they would find I had been lying. Damn!

"I can't" I stutter

"Why?" Tye snaps the smile now growing. I grit my teeth anger taking over my panic.

"I just can't"

"Not good enough, does it hurt too much to think of that place? To ashamed of all you've done the innocent people you've taken there to be murdered?"

"I-"I stutter shocked his voice was full of anger his eyes blazed with it even as his expression was neutral.

"No? Then you must be lying to us about leaving them and you have come here to infiltrate our group"

"I-" I try to think of an excuse but he was too close to what I was to do. The way he said it he made me feel guilty. For years I had pushed guilt away but with one sentence he had brought it back. I was getting weak. In the kitchen I had been laughing at Simon and Tori's arguing and then I teased Chloe! I had a normal conversation with May, something I haven't done for years. I was also thinking of Tye more than was necessary. This wasn't what I should be doing! And I defiantly shouldn't be thinking that what they were doing was the right thing. The Edison group had helped me. I hadn't been out of control for two years my powers worked for _me_. Anyway these people I got for them could be dangerous. I was.

"Nike?" Tye's voice was closer. I look up and see him right in front of me. I realise then I hadn't spoken I had in fact just been standing here. I blink and feel warm moisture roll down my cheek. I wipe it away.

"Nike?" Tye ask again.

"I'm sorry" I answer. I really was getting weak. Now I was crying! Crying! I didn't cry not since that day.

"Was I too harsh?" I look up to meet Tye's eyes something I couldn't decipher was behind the darkness. "Or too close to the truth?"

"What have I done to you!?" I snap going on the defensive. My change in mood once again surprises him. He blinks his eyes widening.

"You know nothing of why I do the things I do!" His eyes narrow.

"Then explain it to me. Why do you?"

"It's none of your business" Now I had let my anger out I regretted it. I felt weak and vulnerable. I never touched my past so I wasn't going to share it. The only time I was forced to remember was when I did something wrong.

"I don't think so."

"Why do you want to know? I was angry it slipped out. I'll tell you what I know" I know I'm giving in but I rather give in than mention what happened all these years ago.

"Nope I want to know why now. It's going to be the only way we will trust you, we don't keep secrets here" I look to Tye. His dark eyes bore into mine and it was something in them that made me drop my walls. The pain from my past came back and all I wanted to do was tell him. He didn't trust me or like me he didn't hide that, but it was just something about him. I thought he would understand, he wouldn't offer pity he wouldn't judge me; he wouldn't use it against me. I open my mouth, Tye tilts his head slightly and that movement breaks the spell. Suddenly I was running from the room and up the stairs. With each step I took I became myself again. I buried the pain. Once I reached my room I take a deep breath. I had to avoid Tye at all costs. I couldn't fail.

_Evening_

I had managed to avoid Tye the whole day. I had been worried about what Andrew would say and do when he found out that I hadn't told them a damn thing. But when he saw me he just smiled at me pitifully. I guess Tye had come up with an excuse. I had physically avoided Tye but his last look had been with me all day. I had talked to Chloe she was a nice girl who was dealing with a crappy situation better than I would have. She seemed to be distracted though and I felt bad for humming _Love is all around_. But it had been too hard to ignore it was so obvious they liked each other.

My resolve was weakening and every second I relaxed images from that day came back to me in full detail. I could even smell the smoke filled air. Before they had started to use it as punishment the doctors had tried to get me to open up about it. They said it would make my grieving easier to live with. That I would stop having the nightmares. Well that had been sorted with my first job when all I saw was Laura.

I wonder to the front room where I could hear the low hum of conversation and TV. I walk through the door to see Chloe, Derek and Tye, when I fully enter the room the conversation stops. At first I thought it was me but then they were all looking to the TV. The news was on.

"Still no sightings of fifteen year old Chloe Saunder's. Her dad has now risen his reward from half million to one million. Earlier to today Matthew Rodgers met the worried father" Then the screen was filled with a ragged tiered looking man. I hear Chloe gasp. I look to see her eyes wide and full of pain.

"Chloe-" Derek stats but then stops when she stands and walks from the room. I look to her in concern as she passes me. She smiles shakily at me then she was gone. Derek was frowning seeming torn then runs after her. Tye shakes his head then switches the TV off. Perfect, the day spent avoiding him was pointless I knew I was going to break. Seeing Chloe's dad, seeing her torn up was too much. These were good people. They had no reason to trust me in fact they had every reason to not trust me and they shouldn't.

"Nike-"

"Can we go somewhere private?" I close my eyes for a second before looking to him. Tye nods slowly then stands. I wait till he was in front of me then follow. He walks to the front door surprising me. I follow we walk down the drive and into the forest for a few minutes in silence till he stops and sits on some logs. It was getting dark the moons light filtering through the branches.

"Ok" Tye says.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes" I felt my body start to tremble not from the cool night air but from fear of reliving those moments. Of the pain. Of fear. I wasn't just going to tell him my past I was going to tell the truth. I may have been here a short time but in this time I realised that I couldn't do it. I couldn't drag these innocent people to them. They would be killed or used like me. It was a dog eat dog world but now things had changed.

"Five years ago I had an accident as I said before" I swallow looking to see that Tye had that expression on his face again. The one that was understanding, yet blank the one that made me want to tell him everything. One that I knew I could trust. The images came back in a flood as soon as I let the dam break.

"I was baby sitting my little brother my mum was out on another date, she was always going out coming back late and drunk. I always had to look after Chris. He was six, his dad was my mum's true love but when he died she went mad. It was why she went out. Anyway she came back early with her date, Martin. He was a huge man, he was nasty. Mum was drunk she didn't notice the way he looked at me." I shiver as remember his lingering gaze the way he would find an excuse to touch me "she kept bringing him back and each time she would be drunk and each time he would get worse" I fiddle with my hands grasping them tightly, rubbing them together. I had told no one this part. "Touching me more each time more personal, saying things to me. Then one night mum passed out. He-" I stopped a thick lump in my throat.

"Take your time" I could hear the compassion in his voice and I look to his eyes they shone with understanding not pity. He was so strange one minute glaring at me then next letting me pour my heart out. Why was he the way he was?

"He came to my bedroom where I went when I could. I was playing with Chris as he wouldn't go to sleep he didn't like Martin either. Marin sat down on my bed and just watched us for a while. I didn't like it and went to put Chris in his room then get my mum. I went to do this but he stopped me. He wanted to know where I was going; I told him I was putting Chris to bed. He smiled" I would never forget that smile no matter how hard I tried and the way he gave my shoulder a tight squeeze. "But when I went to get mum he stopped me. He shouted and pushed me against the wall. He was so angry I didn't know why" My voice was getting thicker and thicker with repressed tears and fear. I could see it and feel it all again "I shouted for my mum but Chris came instead. He told Martin to put me down but-" Tears break free. "Instead he knocked Chris into a wall, he fell unconscious. I shouted and screamed but no one came and he only smiled. He told me he had waited for this moment. He touched me and I felt angry. At my mum at Martin and my dad for not being here at Chris's for dying and making mum a drunk. I felt angry at myself I couldn't defend myself or Chris! For not being enough for mum to care! I remember my blood boiling and my hands tingling. I pushed at his chest but Martin just pushed me down to the bed and wouldn't get off. Then he was burning." I gag as I remember the stench of his cooking flesh. "I sprang free but the room was suddenly a blaze and ran from the room but then the hallway set alight. I couldn't stop the flames and they spread so quickly. I ran from the house but then I remembered Chris." I take a deep breath but it was ragged I was crying hard the pain my chest building taking over me body. "I ran to get him he was alive but as I touched him to carry him down his arm burnt and continued to-" I stop unable to continue. I had killed him. My six year old brother! Warm arms pull me into a warm chest. I cry letting it go till I had no more tears left. I pull back.

"I need to finish" Tye nods.

"I ran the Edison group helped me. The last job I was given" I look at him straight in the eyes "I was sent to retrieve Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori" Tye stiffens and I see his eyes clear of emotion "But I'm not going to I can't! I'll tell you everything I know of the Edison Group all of their projects the lay out of the head quarters I'll contact them and tell them what you want. I'm not going to help them anymore"

"Why the change of heart?" His voice was a growl.

"What they made me do I've never seen the other side like this, Chloe isn't dangerous she's innocent. What they did to me." I sob "It's too much then need to be stopped" I look to him he was angry and he didn't believe me.

"They told my father they were going to help they lied you could be lying you have before"

"Let me prove it!" I think of an idea. It would be hard but I could do it. It would tell the Edison group that I had changed sides but I needed them to trust me.

"How?"

"I can get Derek and Simon's father back" Tye's eyes widen.

"You could just want to escape"

"Why would I? Why would I have told you all that? Just to get your sympathy I don't want or need it I got it last night. What I need is your trust and for you to believe me. I want to help. When I did something wrong they told me I was a murderer!" Tye lifts his head stubbornly his expression blank his eyes thoughtful. Then he was getting his phone.

"Andrew?" He pauses while I look to him questioningly "Nike and I are going out. If we're not back by morning know that I was going to the Edison Group and was with Nike" Then he snaps his phone closed and looks to me.

"Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy I only own my OC's and the plot for this story.**

"_I'm ready" She says to Tye who nods and walks to the door. She smiles down to me "See you later" Then walks to the sink where May washed up humming the whole way. I recognized the tune but I couldn't place it. Tori calls me over and I move to sit closer to her Simon had gone with Derek. As I sit down I place the tune. __Love is all around__. For the fourth time this morning my cheeks heat. What was Nike thinking, me and Derek? I swallow as Tori starts to talk. I couldn't like Derek more than a friend could I?_

Chloe

The day went by slowly. I couldn't seem to concentrate, I spoke to Nike again and she didn't hum again thankfully but the thought was stuck in my head. Did I like Derek more than a friend? Until now we've been snapping and arguing with each other only recently have we been getting on. I can't deny that I feel safe with him and I was so glad to see him when we met up but that was because they were safe, it wasn't just seeing Derek was it? And I only want to be there when he changes because he helps me so often and…it was useless. I was going around in circles. I look to my side to see Derek talking to Tye. We were watching TV well I wasn't and Derek was talking. Tye seemed to be a little distracted as well I wonder if Nike was the cause as well. My eyes return to Derek we weren't sitting close so I tell myself I was looking for signs of a fever or itching. He did look a little uncomfortable, and he had been so hot earlier today. Derek turns to look at me his green eyes questioning.

"Chloe?" He asks. No! I was making him uncomfortable how long had I been looking?

"Nothing sorry" I grumble and look to the TV determined to pay attention. The news was on and the next story came up.

"Still no sightings of fifteen year old Chloe Saunder's. Her dad has now risen his reward from half million to one million. Earlier to today Matthew Rodgers met the worried father" My mouth drops open as my dad comes onto the screen. He looked terrible. I needed to talk to him but my aunt told me not to. I needed to be alone, I couldn't see my dad like that it was my fault but it would be too dangerous to talk to him. Derek was right.

"Chloe-" I hear Derek call but I stand and walk out I notice Nike and give her a small smile. She smiles back. Once out of the room I head outside. I needed to be alone. The forest surrounding the house was safe, Tye changed there and patrolled now and again and there were spells up to inform us of any people entering since Nike arrived. It was getting dark so I keep to the edges of the forest where the light from the house cast golden blocks. I find a fallen tree and sit down. I had to much to think about I needed to stop thinking about it all and concentrate on surviving. The sooner the Edison group where destroyed the sooner I could get back to my dad. What about Derek and Simon, Tori? What would happen to them after? I'm sure Derek and Simon will want to look for there father but what about Tori?

"Chloe?" I look up at my name and see Derek walking towards me.

"Hey" I say back looking back down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine" Derek sits down next to me; the log was small so I could feel the heat coming off his skin. I look up to his face and see his eyes a bright green.

"What about you? You're going to ch-"

"I'm-" I cut Derek off with a frown "yeah" He looks worried. I wonder if he was finally going to complete the transformation. This one was closer to the last one than before.

"Do you want to go deeper into the woods, do you want me to get anyone?" I ask standing keeping my face straight.

"No" Derek shakes his head and I resist smiling, he didn't want Tye with him. It was stupid to feel like this when he was scared. I nod and we start to walk deeper into the forest, Derek quickly walking in front of me telling me to watch out for roots. When Derek stops he tugs his sweatshirt off and throws it to the floor. I sit down on it while Derek goes to change. I look in the direction of the house until Derek comes back. He was in his shorts again and I swallow. This is the third time I've seen him like this it shouldn't bother me but he really didn't look like any other boy I had seen.

"If it goes further remember to run" I nod in agreement. Derek looks back down breathing in and out evenly. Derek whimpers and I quickly start to stroke his back the muscles under my hand writhing, his spine twisting. His skin was slick with sweat and sprouting dark hair. I watch as his shoulders and neck thicken and the muscles start to set. I whisper soothingly to him, while he whimpers and growls. He throws back his head and vomits. His body rocks with tremors and he gags.

"It will be fine" I whisper continuing to stroke his back. The hair was fur like again. "It will be over soon" His back arches and I hear bones crack loudly echoing in the night. His body was shaking with exhaustion but he kept changing. The fur was thinker his head was dipped but I could see the changes. I suck in a breath when I feel the muscles under my hand seem to set and his body move into a more wolf like stance then I wasn't stroking Derek anymore but a wolf. A black wolf with sparkling green eyes, eyes that were telling me something. I look into them and smile. He had changed and he was still Derek I could tell. He turns moving my hand and nudges me with his head. What did he want? I look to him in confusion. Then I got it. I was suppose to run.

"Oh sorry I'll go, do you want me to get Tye or Andrew?" Wolf Derek nods and I turn to run tripping slightly. I hear a slight growl. I run back to the house and was nearly there when I heard a loud whimper. I stop and turn running back to Derek. I don't care what he said. I run back quicker than I had run away and see him lying on the ground his body shaking the fur receding. He sees me and growls but I just drop to my knees already whispering to him again. Soon he was human curled on his side his hand covering his face while the rest of the changes leave him. I look to him my hand on his arm.

"So what was it like being a wolf?" I ask.

"You should have kept running" Derek growls his voice rough. I wasn't going to answer that I knew he would say it. "And why didn't you run before how could you forget?"

"You were still you, you weren't going to hurt me" I answer.

"You couldn't know that" Derek snaps lowering his hand. His eyes were still bright.

"Yes I did your eyes were the same" I blush as soon as I say it but luckily it was dark and Derek seemed to be finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Rest, I'll get Andrew or Tye" I go to move but Derek grabs my hand. He grumbles under his breath but it was too low for me to hear and moves to rest against a tree dragging me with him. The night was cold but being near Derek was like being near a radiator. I move to grab his jumper to throw over him but he grabs my hand tighter.

"Sweatshirt" I say, he nods looking away. I reach it then return to his side, his eyes were already closed and his breathing deeper. I throw the jumper over him then with out thinking brush some hair away from his eyes, my fingers linger for a second before I pull them back. That unknown feeling in my gut happening again. I lean against the tree letting me eyes close. Love is all around going around and around in my head.

I wake gasping. How long had I been asleep? I look around afraid to find a corpse of a bird flying around or a headless rabbit. Something felt wrong.

"Chloe?" Derek. I look to my side but he wasn't there he was standing in front of me fully dressed. How long had he been awake?

"Chloe are you ok?" He crouches down next to me. I nod. "Chloe?" He frowns.

"Just dreams, don't worry I didn't dream of summoning anyone" The last time hadn't been too good.

"Edison group?" Derek asks coming to sit completely next to me tucking the sweatshirt around me.

"No"

"Then what, was it the change?" His voice becomes worried and guilty.

"No!" I tell him quickly "No it was just after all this, what's going to happen?" I look to him. Derek frowns.

"You'll go back to your dad, Simon and I will find ours and I suppose Tori will find some relative she can go to"

"Yeah I suppose" I mumble standing wrapping his sweatshirt around me. It was still dark but the temperature had dropped. I start to make my way back. I don't know why I felt so down trodden I knew that would happen, but will we keep in touch? I need to stop thinking of the future and think of now! A warm large hand grabs mine stopping me from walking away and tugs. I stumble back and hit a solid chest.

"Chloe" Derek starts then seem to stop, I turn to look at him and gasp when I realise how close we are. That feeling was back making my stomach jump and my skin tingle where he held my hand. I needed to step back; we needed to go back to the house. He looks down to me he had done this before and he had grasped my chin I feel my cheeks heat at the memory.

"Derek" I say my voice a mere whisper. His hand comes up hovering above my cheek so close I could feel the heat from his palm but then his eyes darken and he pulls away. Stalking deeper into the forest. It takes me a second to realise where he's heading and a few more to catch up with him. He was stomping away and I knew he was angry.

"Derek what have I done now?" I call. He stops causing me to bump into him he places me away from him and try to keep the hurt from showing on my face.

"Nothing" Derek answers his voice harsh.

"Well why are you stalking off into the forest?" I try to catch his eyes but he avoids them.

"I knew I should have sent Simon to see if you were alright" He grumbles to himself.

"What?" I ask shocked he wasn't going to come after me; he didn't want me to know he was changing, why? And would it have hurt so much if I hadn't admitted to my feelings I still felt them even as my anger simmered.

"Simon is better at this stuff" Derek shrugs still not looking at me.

"Well I'm glad you came" I say softly, so softly I wasn't sure he had heard but I see him stiffen. Then he shakes his head and turns again. I wasn't sure what came over me but I grab his arm and pull him around. Then with out thinking reach up and kiss him. His lips were warm and soft under mine and shocked. Derek's whole body was frozen in shock. Suddenly my actions catch up with me and I pull back blushing. I move to step back but his arm wraps around my waist stopping me from moving. He looks to me and our eyes lock together his were sparkling a bright green.

"Why did you do that?" He asks his voice rough.

"I-I-I w-w-wanted t-t-t-o" I stutter feeling extremely embarrassed. Derek looks at me for a second before smiling. It made his face change and my stomach flipped. Then lowered his face to mine and kissed me again. This time his lips weren't frozen with surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating for ages. GCSE really suck and so does writers block. But now I have a ten week holiday and have gotten over my writers block. **

**I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy I only own my OC's and the plot for this story.**

**Please review. Now onwards with chapter six…**

**Oh just a warning Tye swears a lot.**

_Chapter four_

"_Andrew?" He pauses while I look to him questioningly "Nike and I are going out. If we're not back by morning know that I was going to the Edison Group and was with Nike" Then he snaps his phone closed and looks to me._

"_Let's go"_

Chapter six

Nike (P.O.V)

Tye was silent as we made our way to the Edison Group. But since he hadn't spoken to me at all to ask directions we could be heading completely in the wrong direction. My eyes were heavy and scratchy from crying and my nose wouldn't stop running. I looked a right mess as well as feeling completely and utterly naked and empty. But when Tye had held me for those brief seconds I had felt safe, secure not so alone. He had mentioned his father as well and I wondered what had happened to him, would that explain why Tye was well Tye? Tye swerves and I pull my thoughts away from him and on to the task at hand.

"You do realise it will take more than a night to get their dad don't you?" My voice sounded thick and weak and I clear my throat to help. I couldn't afford to be weak what I was about to do needed me at the top of my game. Tye's hands grip the steering wheel of the car we had borrowed from the drive.

"Shit" He curses softly under his breath before reaching for his mobile. His face was strained as he dialled speed dial.

"Andrew?" He waits a beat "Yeah its me and no I'm not going to say much more than I'm with Nike and we're going after Derek's and Simon's dad, we will be-" He looks to me or more like glares at me.

"Four days" I say quietly.

"Four days if I'm not back expect the worst" The he hung up. His eyes back on the road.

"I know the basic layout of the whole of the base but I only really know one part well. They didn't let me see the place they took my victims" Tye continues to look at the road his jaw clenched.

"Tye?" I question after a minute silence.

"Nike this is not the best time to speak to me" His voice was tight with controlled anger. His black eyes alive with dangerous emotions not all anger.

"We need to plan soon if we just go in half asked we will end up dead sooner than we can say evil doctors"

Tye's jaw clenches again. He knew I was right.

"We will need to stop when we get there to rest we can talk then. I might be calmer by then"

"Do you know where you are going?" I ask.

"I believe I can remember from the last time I was there" I was about to open my mouth to ask when that was but one look at his expression told me not to. He was looking at me now, his eyes fierce his mouth a straight line.

"Oh ok" I say softly. Sinking into my seat might as well get comfy we had a long drive. I look forward but I feel his gaze still on me.

"It wasn't your fault you know, you did your best" Tye spoke softly and I hold in a painful breath. I was trying to forget but his words brought forward a different emotion. It was warm and fuzzy. I wanted to say thank you, I wanted to curl up and feel his warmth again, where the hell had that come from? I mentally shake my head bringing myself back to reality I had to concentrate but I feel my eyes straying over to him. His perfect profile. Damn. Come on Nike! Get a hold of yourself! I force myself to go over the plan of the Edison head quarters but that warm fuzzy feeling wouldn't leave me.

Tye (P.O.V)

"It wasn't your fault you know, you did your best" Why did I say that? I was pissed off at her. No I was more than pissed off I was seriously angry. She was a traitor she was working for the Edison group and I was in a car with her heading straight into their head quarters. Was I loosing my fucking mind?! It was her fault no it was mine and my bloody feelings. Seeing her cry the pain written over her features it was too much. That sick arse hole of a man and that pathetic woman! Two children! She blamed herself for the death of her brother but it wasn't her fault she couldn't have known what she was. Couldn't have known what she was capable of. She went to save him that spoke of courage not murder. Shit I was doing it again. Thinking of her in a good light. I was angry at her. She was a traitor. T-r-a-i-t-o-r not to be trusted. Then what was I doing? I feel her eyes on me but I stare unblinking out to the road it was completely dark now the night cool, the sky cloudless. It would be a long few days but if we could get Simons and Derek's dad it would be a great help not just having more people but he might have some more inside information so we can take the bastards down. I press the accelerator down as soon as we in the straight roads.

Nike was right we needed to talk about this, plan it now but I was just mixed up to speak to her right now. I hear her shuffle around the chair and sigh. I look to see her bring her knees up to her chin while leaning against the door. Her eyes were open but dropping. Its then that I was reminded how tiered I was. I hope she knew how to drive in case she had to take over. I knew nearly nothing about her yet I disliked even thought every part of me wanted to know more about her. Stupid emotions I was starting to sound like a girl! I grip the steering wheel tighter but hear it crack and realise quickly taking my hands off completely.

"Hell no Hands on the wheel!" Nike exclaims her eyes widening. I put my hands back on slower than I was planning.

"I hope you can drive" I grumble.

"I can drive" She says sharply.

"I guessed you could but that doesn't mean you can _drive_" I knew no such thing but I felt like arguing. I put emphasis on the word drive making it a dig.

"What makes you think I can't _drive?_" She says and I look over to see her blue eyes flashing. Good she didn't look so fragile now, some part of me sighs happily. I ignored it. Instead I let a slow smile cross my lips. Her eyes widen slightly.

"You're a girl" I state knowing it would annoy her.

"Go to hell" She mutters darkly and I smile in triumph. My anger and emotions settling down. Good if I kept this up I might be able to make it out of this alive. The only question was if Nike would be with me? I really hated how part of me was hoping she would be.

**A/N I know it's short, even shorter than my normal short chapters and full of typos, but I really wanted to post a chapter now I've got the ball rolling, and I'm writing this at midnight. I should have the next chapter up from Chloe's P.O.V soon. Tell me what you think of Tye's point of view. Love it hate it? Do you want to hear from Derek?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and to those who have added me to their favourites it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and causes me to dance round the house like a lunatic getting odd looks from my parents but you didn't need to know that, only that I'm grateful. Last chapter I asked you if you wanted to hear from Derek. I got two responses each different so I've decided I will do Derek's P.O.V but it will be small and later on in the story when it is needed but not giving too much away. Wow I didn't think I'd be one to write A/N turns out I was wrong. Thanks again.**

**I don't own anything from Darkest powers only my characters and the plot**

_Last time_

"_Why did you do that?" He asks his voice rough._

"_I-I-I w-w-wanted t-t-t-o" I stutter feeling extremely embarrassed. Derek looks at me for a second before smiling. It made his face change and my stomach flipped. Then lowered his face to mine and kissed me again. This time his lips weren't frozen with surprise. _

Chapter Seven

Chloe

My arms wrap around his neck and I smile into the kiss. All day I had been questioning my feelings towards Derek, going around in circles coming up with no answers till a few moments ago when I admitted I like him more than a friend but as I kiss him back I realise something more. I liked Derek a lot more than a friend I didn't know what it was but I knew it was strong. Very strong. He always protected me even if we argued and he never meant to hurt me. He was perfect, well for me.

He draws away and I instantly miss his warmth, even though his hands remain on my waist.

"Derek?" I question my voice a whisper in the silent night. His eyes were searching the darkness, alert. I realise that he had heard something. I wait from him to do something tell me who or what was there. I hope there weren't going to be anymore bullets.

"Derek? Chloe?!" I hear a shout it takes me a second to relax as I identify who it was. May. Derek moves away from me in a sudden quick motion that left me swaying. I balance myself as I hear a high giggle. I turn my head in the direction of the noise to see May. Her red hair shining in the beams of moonlight filtering through the trees.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" She smiles mischief and knowing in her eyes. I feel my cheeks heat, they really have done that too much today. Derek clears his throat an action unusual for him and I look to see him looking at the ground.

"Come on we really have to talk to you" Her voice had lost its teasing lilt and was now absolutely serious.

"What about?" I ask worried had the Edison Group managed to find us?

"It's about Nike and Tye but Andrew will be able to explain it better" May turns then heading back to the house. I turn to Derek he was looking thoughtful.

"What do you think could have happened? I mean it was clear those two argued but-"

"I don't know. We should really get back to the house" I nod. Starting to move forward. Derek was by side quickly and silently unlike when he had stalked off before. My lips tingle at the memory. What did that mean? What did we do now? Ignore it, say it never happened, or did this mean we were something? Was Derek my first boyfriend? A werewolf as my first boyfriend, a few weeks ago that would seem ridiculous but now it seemed normal. A few weeks ago I remember talking to Miranda, Kari and Beth about boys Was Brad his name? No it was Brent I never really liked him and then Nate asking me if I was going to the dance. I remember feeling confused and excited thinking about changing my outfit, before I the saw the ghost that was. I shiver at the memory but the boys I could hardly remember them. They were nothing compared to Derek and he wouldn't ask me to a dance. Even if there was a dance to go to. So what did this mean?

"Chloe?" I look startled to see we had arrived at the house and Derek was looking down at me a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You didn't hear me did you?"

"Uh-" He had been talking? "Sorry no I was thinking- erm w-w-what did you say?" I felt flustered my words stuttering. Derek's eyes flash for a second an emotion I couldn't work out before they were back to normal.

"Its alright I was just wondering where the car had gone" I look to the drive which earlier today had had the truck we had arrived in and two plain black cars parked on it. There was only one now.

"Think it has to do with Tye and Nike" Derek nods then opens the back door that led to the kitchen. The table was full. Edward looks to us and smiles along with Simon. Tori looked annoyed and I was guessing she had either lost an argument with Simon or this important information had interrupted something.

"Finally you've arrived where were you two anyway?" She doesn't pause to let us answer but continues "anyway now you're here can we get on with this?" Andrew nods and but waits for Derek and I to sit down, me next to Simon and Derek next to me. I notice two seats were empty.

"Where are Nike and Tye?" I ask looking around.

"That's what we need to talk about" Andrew's voice was grave "earlier tonight I got a phone call from Tye, he said Nike and him were going to the Edison group I tried to talk to him but he cut me off. Later he called again only twenty minutes ago this is why I called all of you now. It seems Tye and Nike will be gone for four days and that they have gone after your father" Andrew looks to Derek and Simon. I feel Simon tense before breaking into a huge smile.

"What? They're going after my dad. How do they know where he is?" Simon sounded excited. I look to Derek his face was expressionless. I couldn't read his eyes.

"What else did Tye say?" Derek finally asks. He seemed to know Tye wouldn't just leave like this. Andrew looks to Derek.

"Well on the phone he sounded angry, he only phoned to tell me that he would be gone four days but he said if he wasn't back to remember he was with Nike and to expect the worst"

"What does that mean?" Melissa asks.

"That he would have been taken by the Edison group?" Mark answers his voice not quite convinced though.

"No" I say quietly but drawing everyone's attention stopping Andrew from answering "I think he means to say that if they are not back Nike has been lying and that she has betrayed us" My stomach sank. The earlier conversations I had with Nike were pleasant. I knew there was something bothering her but I didn't think it was that. Last night she had seemed so honest.

"She was a spy!" Edward shouts his face red with outrage.

"We don't know that, for all we know they will be back in four days time"

"But we can't be sure! She could have called them and they could be coming here now ready to attack us!" Edward argues back his eye panic filled. "We need to move now!"

"Where?" May asks calmly her eyes sad.  
"Anywhere just not here"

I look to Derek his face was the same. I look to Simon his earlier excitement was gone he now looked troubled. Same as Tori. I didn't know what to think.

"We can't presume anything" Andrew says calmly drawing everyone's attention back to him and out of their own panicking "I've tried to call Tye but he isn't picking up. I shall try again later but for now we need to stay calm we have spells around we will know if anyone is out there. For now we stay here tomorrow morning we talk some more. By then hopefully we will know more." Andrew stands dismissing the meeting. Others stand murmuring to themselves only Helen stands and walks out with out a word.

"Boy's you could have your dad back in a few days" Andrew says trying to smile cheerfully but not managing it.

"Yeah" Simon's voice was lacking the earlier excitement but it held more hope. Simon stands looking down to me. He motions for us to leave but I look to Derek he was unmoving. I shake my head looking back to Simon who frowns a little but leaves.

When the kitchen was empty I look back to Derek I didn't know what to do. Tonight had been confusing, I suppose I would just have to wait till the morning.

"Seems I was right about her knowing something about your dad" I say with out thinking. Derek turns to me and smiles it was small bitter smile.

"Yeah, just got to wait to see if I was right about not trusting her"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy I only own my OC's and the plot for this story.**

**Please review. Now onwards with chapter eight…**

_Previously_

"_Go to hell" She mutters darkly and I smile in triumph. My anger and emotions settling down. Good if I kept this up I might be able to make it out of this alive. The only question was if Nike would be with me? I really hated how part of me was hoping she would be. _

Chapter Eight

Nike

We arrived in the early morning I hadn't needed to drive, which was good since I had been really tiered. Letting go of all your emotions obviously was more tiring than I remembered. The bad thing was, Tye was irritable normally and he had been pissed off earlier well now with driving all night he was a nightmare.

"Just decide what you want it's not that hard it's just the breakfast menu!" The shops had just been opening when we arrived and as we drove down the street the scent of a cooked breakfast had hit us and with out talking we decided to stop. I had been deciding what to have for only thirty seconds before Tye had started moaning.

"I've just looked at the menu!" I snap back. As early as it was we were not the only people in the small café, and our arguing was drawing the attention of sleepy customers. Tye just rolled his eyes. I look back to the menu choosing the biggest breakfast they had, we had a long day ahead. A day we hadn't even talked about.

"Ready" I say. I hadn't finished my sentence before Tye was signalling to the waitress.

"What if I was going to say I didn't want anything from here?" I couldn't help it; I knew it was my fault that he was in this mood but come on! We had to work together.

"Tough I would order for you and force you to eat" He growls as the waitress approaches. She must have heard as her eyes widen in alarm. I look to her and smile.

"Don't worry about him, he hasn't had his caffeine hit today" She nods uncertainly but smiles shakily asking for my order first.

"The big breakfast with everything and a white coffee" She notes it down taking longer than I thought necessary before looking to Tye. She was really unnerved by him I mean he didn't look that dangerous… Ok I take then back. Tye was dressed in the same black top and dark jeans as yesterday but now they were wrinkled. His blonde hair was sticking up from where he'd run his hand through it. He looked like an angry angel only his black eyes told you he was probably a fallen angel.

"Ok so that's two big breakfast with everything and two coffee's one white one black?"

"Yep" I pop the p. She smiles again before making a hasty retreat.

"Can we talk now?" I ask. Tye was hunched over the table but sits up to look at me.

"Can it wait till after I eat?"

"No"

"Fine what do you think is the best approach?" I sit back as well picking up the fork on the table and spinning it between my fingers.

"I'm not sure like I mentioned last night I don't know where he's kept lay out the best. I know the basics"

"How do you even know he's there?" Tye asks instead of helping plan. I guess it was going to take a hell of a lot to make him trust me. I just wish this would work. Tye trusting me was important to me. I hadn't a clue why it just was.

"When I came back from a job" I saw his face crinkle with distaste "They were bringing him in I saw him but thought nothing of it. It wasn't till I heard them gloating about it later that I knew he was important to them. With this job when I was waiting for them I heard some guys mention it again. How we should use their dad to get to them"

"Why didn't they?"

"Their dads clever he would find a way to warn them or escape he's too valuable to them" Tye nods as our breakfast arrives. The woman leaves again nearly dropping the plates.

"Could you stop glaring at me? Your making a scene not mentioning nearly getting my breakfast dropped on my lap!" I hiss.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to do" Tye hisses back his black eyes hardening. I roll mine then give in to the heavenly scent of hot food. Through mouthfuls I talk.

"What do you think of going undercover?" I ask. Tye looks up to me one eyebrow raised.

"What with you 'taking me in'?" I nod "I don't think! so we do this the traditional way. Using the element of surprise and our abilities"

"I'm not taking you to them! I'm trying to gain your trust!" I wait for him to scoff or something what I didn't expect was for him to lean forward his black eyes seeming to melt a little. I feel my heart skip a little. Oh crap.

"Now you brought it up, why is that? Why do you want me to trust you? I mean I'm just a werewolf, while back at the house there a witches and demidemons more powerful than me and they already trust you?"

"You want us to die don't you?!" I sigh angrily while my heart hammered away in my chest. I hope the clangs and bangs from the kitchen covered them up. I really didn't want to see him smiling smugly over his effect on me.

"No I'm just curious" He smiles slightly.

"If this was a job then I would want everyone to trust me. But since this isn't-" I had been speaking out of annoyance but now stumble what did I say? "But since this isn't I-I" I needed to think! I look down to the table and speak quickly "Ijustwantyoutotrustme"

"What?" He asks I could here the grin in his voice.

"I just want you to trust me" I say slower but still quietly. I wait for him to laugh tell me I had a long wait but instead I feel him lean back and continue to eat a bite. I follow his lead.

"So as I was saying I think we should use surprise and our abilities. Obviously mines not much good at the moment, I still have strength though. You have the whole fire thing going."

"Where are you going with this?" I ask unease churning up my stomach.

"Well" Tye had finished eating and looks to me his arms crossed over his chest "I suggest you start a small fire and while everyone else is evacuating we move in"

"What if some people get caught in the fire?" My voice cracks. How could he be thinking this?

"It will be fine we will make sure it's in a safe place and small enough so it doesn't spread quickly but large enough to cause an evacuation"

The smell of burning brick and flesh once again fills my nostrils, the heat of the fire chasing me as I fled.

"What if they move to the side of the building?" I ask thinking of any excuse.

"Where the fire could spread there next?" He counters. Damn. I look to him not able to keep the panic showing. What if I couldn't stop the flames? I could control my power but not a scale this big! Tye must have seen something and I stop panicking, with one of those rare heart racing moments where he seems to read my mind.

"You'll be fine I won't let it get out of control" His eyes once again softening before using his normal tone again. "Now let's get the details sorted out"

We had finished sorting the last of the details. We would attack early afternoon after Tye had gotten some sleep. My stomach was rolling with nerves now that he was gone; he had to visit the little boy's room, which is why I jumped a little when the waitress came back. She had a worried expression.

"Hey" She says softly her eyes flicking to the door Tye had just stepped through.

"Hey?" I say back taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"I don't want to sound rude it's just that…" She looks to the door again "I'm just going to come out with this" I nod "I noticed the way you two were and I just want to say get out now. He maybe handsome and I'm sure he can be charming but you need to get out before he gets violent" I stare at her in shock "My sister had a boyfriend like you and she was scared to leave him but now she's free of him her life is so much better. She's happy now" I keep staring not sure what to say. It explained why she was so wary around Tye. She thought he was like her sister's ex-boyfriend.

"Erm" I say when I realise she was waiting for me to say something "It's not like that, really I'm not just saying that. He's just really tiered from driving so long" She looked to me with a knowing glint I needed something more to convince her "and he's just so upset we're heading to Buffalo to go to his grandfathers funeral" I keep my voice even letting a little sympathy slip in. I was good at lying even now with my stomach in knots. Her eye widen in embarrassment and sympathy.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I felt bad for lying to her.

"It's fine. I'm really glad you came over to speak to me-" We were both saved from saying anything more as Tye came back. I see her eyes widen again and to save both of us more embarrassment I stand. Walking to meet Tye half way smiling at him. I wrap an arm around his waist. He looks down to my surprised. I pinch him trying to tell him to play along.

"Hey Sugar you ready to go, it's best we get this over with. You'll feel much better after the funeral" I say sweetly. Tye catching on quick. Wraps an arm round me.

"You're right Sweetie" He looks quickly to the waitress before me she was looking a little embarrassed.

"Lets go" The I smile to her. "Thanks" I say meaningfully she smiles back and waves her cheeks pink.

"It's ok sorry for before"

"No don't be" I tell her meaningfully. She should warn girls about those sicko's out there.

We were silent in the car until we got to the cheap double motel room. I collapse on the bed. I may have slept on the way here but I would need my rest for later.

"What was earlier about?" Tye finally ask. I had been waiting for it.

"The waitress, her sister had an abusive boyfriend she thought you were abusing me. So I told her that you were just tiered and that we were going to your grandfather's funeral"

"Oh" Tye say's nothing and I look to see him sprawled in the other flower printed bed his eyes already closed. I let him sleep while I force my stomach to calm down. I managed but then started to think about how nice it was Tye being nice to me calling me Sweetie, it was cheesy but I couldn't explain to myself why and how good that felt. Damn him it was all his fault. I couldn't wait till this afternoon now. When I would be able to think of something else.

**A/N I want to keep writing a chapter from Nike's POV then Chloe's but since for now most of the action is with Nike the next chapter from Chloe will be short. Maximum, Chloe will have two short chapters but then they will get longer as the plot progresses. I'll stop there don't want to give too much away. **

**Oh and does anyone know what Derek and Simon's dad is called?**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I love each one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**I don't own anything from Darkest powers only my characters and the plot**

_Last time…_

"_Seems I was right about her knowing something about your dad" I say with out thinking. Derek turns to me and smiles it was a small bitter smile._

"_Yeah, just got to wait to see if I was right about not trusting her" _

Chloe POV

Last night I couldn't sleep but not because I was afraid of raising the dead no one had been buried around here, but because I couldn't stop thinking about Nike and Tye. Had Nike just been a spy or was she really here to help. Edward was packing up his belongings ready to run and had made Mark do the same. Andrew had tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. Everyone was scared and it was causing then to argue.

"Edward just stay here for the time being it safe no one has even driven past here!" May shouts losing the calm she had had all last night and half the morning.

"I'm not risking it"

"I thought you wanted to take the Edison group down" Simon asks.

"I am kid but not like this. I like my life I'm not going to let them come and kill us!" Edward had announced at breakfast that Mark and him would be leaving and that they were going to find some other safe house and that we should all do the same. Everyone had been arguing since. Except for me, Derek and Helen, I look around to see if she had joined us but she was still no where to be seen. I look back to the empty plate in front of me. I hadn't been that hungry so Derek had finished it off for me. We hadn't spoken much and I was still not sure what to think or do. I felt guilty that I was thinking of me and Derek and not at the real problem at hand.

"At least wait till tomorrow. Tye might call" Andrew says his voice rough with lack of sleep and all the arguing. I look to Edward and Mark. It was clear Mark wanted to stay he didn't want to leave Melissa while Edward looked sure but a moment later resigned.

"Fine we will wait till tomorrow but if he hasn't called we're leaving" With that he stalks from the room only to bump into Helen. Helen's grey hair was long and loose down her back her clothes wrinkled. It was the first time I had seen her this way usually she was incredibly neat. This must be getting to her.

"Sorry" Edward mumbles and starts to move again but she calls him back. It's now I notice the fear and guilt in her grey eyes. Edward turns back around.

"I need to talk to you all" Her voice was sure but lacked the usual bounce it had. Andrew nods and motions for her to a seat. When everyone was sat around the table Helen takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner but I didn't think I would need to. Nike seemed so trust worthy and her story seemed so true but last night I contacted one of my friends who left a few years ago and asked about her" Oh no this was not good.

Derek POV

I feel it leave me. The last tiny bit of hope I had that I would see my dad again and it be replaced by anger. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her!

"They were shocked when I first told them what happen. How she came to us told us she had left them. They didn't believe me but then they became afraid. They told me of how Nike was when she there. She was like a robot on jobs ruthless and unfeeling. My friend has met her when she was coming back in with a job. She apparently smiled at her victim told her it was going to be fine but as soon as the girl was gone was different. It was like she had been replaced by a different person. She was cold. My friend told us to be careful around her she would never leave the Edison Group she loved her job to much" Helen spoke quietly her head dipped. Silence filled the kitchen when she stopped speaking. I look to Simon. His eyes were blank and dark. Last night he had been excited about finally seeing dad again he knew there was a chance it was a trap but he refused to think about that part to much. My anger grew as I saw my brother once again have to deal with something I caused. If I hadn't thrown that boy, dad wouldn't have been found and taken, we wouldn't have been taken to Lyle's house and we wouldn't be on the run! I notice Chloe shift beside me and look to see her expression. This was too much like her Aunt. People betraying us all the time was becoming an everyday thing. It shouldn't be. Chloe shouldn't have to deal with this. A protective feeling rises through me adding to my anger. This was hurting Chloe nothing should hurt her. Not even me. Last night was well I don't know what, it was amazing but... I'm a werewolf dangerous by nature but I was worse. I had been altered I don't know what will happen to me. I could hurt her and I couldn't let that happen. So I had to distance her for her own good. It would hurt me as last night I admitted to myself that my feelings were a lot deeper than I ever imagined. But I would take the pain. I wasn't going to let myself hurt anyone else.

"We need to find Tye" Andrew breaks the silence his voice grave bringing me out of my thoughts. I look quickly to Andrew realising I had been staring at Chloe.

"Quickly" Helen adds raising her head. I catch her eyes they were scared and nervous but something in me, the wolf in me told me that it wasn't for the reasons we thought. I frown at the thought but it has to be. Didn't it?

**A/N This is by far not my best chapter but it's needed to get the plot going. I hope Derek wasn't too bad I found it hard to write from his POV. Next chapter should be up soon maybe even today if not tomorrow. Thanks for reading. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**I don't own the Darkest Powers trilogy I only own my OC's and the plot for this story.**

**A/N PLEASE READ!**** This is just to say that I've altered chapter eight a tiny bit. It so small you don't have to go back and read it again. Instead of Nike and Tye arriving the next day they actually have driven for two nights. That's why Tye is so tiered. I'm really sorry for the mess around but I'm useless at time scales. So Chapter nine from Chloe's POV is a day behind Nike's chapter. I hope this make sense. From now on all chapters will be happening at the same time. If you don't understand feel free to PM me I'll try to explain better. Sorry again. **

**Oh and there is more swearing**

_Previously…_

"_Oh" Tye say's nothing and I look to see him sprawled in the other flower printed bed his eyes already closed. I let him sleep while I force my stomach to calm down. I managed but then started to think about how nice it was Tye being nice to me calling me Sweetie, it was cheesy but I couldn't explain to myself why and how good that felt. Damn him it was all his fault. I couldn't wait till this afternoon now. When I would be able to think of something else. _

Nike

It was time. Tye had slept for eight hours straight keeping me awake for at least half that time. Not because he snored oh no it was the complete opposite it was because he didn't snore. He didn't move I'm sure he didn't breathe! It was freaky I thought he was dead! Not that I needed to sleep. Since he was the one who had driven all that time but he refused to let me drive. Anyway now he was back to his normal grumpy self.

"Come on" I turn to look at Tye in the door way his clothes were extremely rumpled. He had ignored my logical suggestion to get some cheap clothes by saying I quote "We're freeing a prisoner not going to meet the president".

"I'm coming" I snap back.

"I'm coming doesn't mean sitting on your backside twiddling your thumbs!" Ok maybe he was a little more grumpy than usual.

"You should have slept for another four hours" I grumble standing and walking to meet him refusing to let my knees buckle from nerves. Never in all my years of working for the Edison Group had I had to set fire to building. I would have taken the punishment if they had asked.

"If I had I would have missed our wonderful conversations" his voice oozed sarcasm. Since waking up five hours ago we had pretty much argued the whole time. The clothes I have already mentioned. The time we should leave. We had talked about it over breakfast; which seemed years ago I was starving, but now we were rethinking everything! Only to come up with the same plan just an hour later. We had decided to not go for day time but night since it gave us better cover and Tye could be more help, and we could rest up. Our plan was pretty much full proof I would start a fire in the building, the boiler room which I knew would spread into a laboratory then some other rooms none that held anyone in it. Tye had told me there was another Demi fire demon staying there. That should get people either evacuating or running to put the fire out but it should leave us able to find Kit, Derek and Simon's dad. Then when we had him we would run get straight in the car and drive away quick. Now there where only a few problems we didn't know the condition Kit was in or if as soon as there was a fire they would run to get him out.

"Stop worrying this was your idea"

"I'm not worrying" I snap. Tye rolls his eyes.

"No I'm sure everything will go to plan"

"I'm not going to ask you to trust me again" I snap looking up to him flicking my hair behind my shoulder. I would need to tie it back. I pull at he band I always have around my wrist and twist my hair up. Tye watches me.

"You look respectable enough to leave?" He asks once I was done.

"No I'm not sure which lip gloss to go for" I smile sweetly at him while I kick him out of the door. He hurried and locks the room. We didn't have anything with us so we could just leave.

The car ride was silent only the hum of the engine and tires on the road. We parked the car half a mile away from the head quarters and were now walking to our starting point. We had the map I had drawn on a napkin to lead us the right way. We had been walking side by side but suddenly Tye stops dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" I whisper my voice loud in the silent night. Tye holds out a hand his eyes wide as he searched the area his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. A low growl rumbles from his throat and I feel the nerves I had been holding back shove their way forward.

"Tye?" I whisper again. He snaps his head to me.

"I thought I smelt something"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter"

"DOESN'T MATTER?" I nearly scream.

"Shit keep your voice down!" Tye hisses at me. "It doesn't matter the scents a weak but It's rained recently so I can't tell how old they are but they are no threat to us they are leading away from here"

"How do you know?" Tye looks to me even in the darkness I could see his face. It was wearing an expression of patience's.

"I just do now lets move" Then with that we were moving again stopping every now and then at every noise and breeze. It was nerve wracking and as we got closer I could feel the air getting tenser. I knew Tye was getting ready to run if there was even a slight sign that I was leading him to the Edison group. While I was trying not to puke. I knew what the building would smell like how the fire made things pop and sizzles, how the smoke chokes you, burns your lungs. How the fire could burn others. How I wished for the numbness I had before where I just went in and out easy as pie. When I cared only about my safety but now it avoided me. I cared about others and refused to let them down.

"Ready?" I ask Tye. We were crouched down behind some shrubs that surrounded the yellow brick building that had been my home for years.

"Do your thing" I smile shakily as my heart hammered loudly and quickly in my chest. So hard I'm sure it was breaking its way out. I close my eyes centring myself, pulling at my power that my father had so generously given me, and focus on the boiler room. I feel the heat build up inside of me. Not burning but warming. Then I let go. Cooling instantly I wait to hear the high beep of a fire alarm. I don't have to wait long. Tye stands and I follow breathing shallowly. I could smell the bitter scent of smoke and burning brick. Tye nods to follow me and we make our way to the window we were going to enter through. I step forward again holding out my hand feeling the heat radiating off it as the glass melts. It was a cool trick that I used often to get into building. Instead of the mess and noise of breaking glass melting it only meant you had to wait a few seconds for it cool down. Or end up burning yourself pretty badly. Believe me I've had experience. As soon as the window was melted and cooled down I jump through. Tye was still edgy and checks the room himself before jumping through the window.

"You better not lead me to some cage now" He warns whispering in my ear. I hold back a shiver and nod. I had never been in this part of the building. A yellow light flickered casting the grey walls in a sickly light. The long hallway had doors on each side some had glass with bars so we could see in some didn't. I didn't know what door Kit was behind.

"This one" Tye whispers veering off to the left. I jump at his voice. It wasn't silent I could hear people shouting and running around in the other part of the building.

"How do you know?" I ask. As we walk up to a plain white door.

"Kids tend to share a similar scent to their parents. I can kind of smell Simon" I nod impressed. Tye places a shoulder on the door ready to bash through. We couldn't pick the lock on this door. It seemed they really didn't want him escaping. I focus on causing an explosion and nod just as a large band filled the air. Tye breaks through door easily causing it to fly off the hinges. A man stood in the room. It was plain white with only a bed, toilet and sink. Nothing else. He fitted the description Tye had been told by Simon.

"Who are you?" He asks "Is there a fire?"

"Your knights in shining armour and yes" I answer looking outside the room, checking the corridor it was clear. Then why were my instincts nagging me that something wasn't right.

"We need to move quick something isn't right" I say quickly turning to look at Tye. He nodded I could tell he was testing the air but with the smoke quickly getting thicker I knew he would have problems.

"We need to move quickly come with us" I motion to Kit as I run out of the door. I couldn't hear Tye but that was normal I look to see him running carrying Kit. I make a note to laugh about it later. We run down the corridor and break neck speed to the window we had entered through. Turning into that room a sense of dread takes over me. It was too easy. Way to easy. I jump through the window followed quickly by Kit then Tye.

"This was too easy" I whisper as we start to run. Kit now on his own to feet.

"Don't…" Tye starts but gets cut off by a bullet.

"Shit!" I duck as more bullets start to rain down on us. I look behind quickly to see eight people on the roof with snipers. That was impossible that took time to arrange. My heart drops. This meant only one thing. They knew I was coming. How? I look forward again running faster my lungs burning from exertion and the smoke.

"Fuck!" I snap my head to Tye. He was clutching his arm as blood that looked black in the night oozed around his hand.

"Tye!" I scream.

"It's only a flesh wound now keep running!" His voice was strained but I look forward keeping my eye on Kit. While my head went mad. My heart was beating so fast and my knees felt weak. I couldn't believe what I had just done and what had just happened. Tye was shot, the Edison Group knew we were coming and I hadn't told them. It meant they had a leak. I felt the hot metal of a bullet whiz by my face and put on more speed even though my legs felt like they couldn't hold me up.

"Left!" Tye shouts and we swerve sharply. We were getting further and further away from the snipers but they could have people patrolling the area. In fact they would. They would have found the car and they would- we were dead.

"Where are we going?" I pant.

"Away from the bullets" Tye shouts back.

We run for a few more minutes till it was silent. I couldn't hear anything but our heavy breaths. Well mine and Kits Tye seemed fine. I lean against a wall of a warehouse heavily. Adrenaline making my blood fizz.

"They will be patrolling" I say as soon as I could.

"I can't smell or hear anyone close by" Tye answers frowning. He still clutched his arm which was covered in blood.

"Let me have a look" I motion to his arm but he shoots me a frown.

"Later" At least was shouting at me and tell me that I was a lying traitor. Not that he would shout he was smarter than that. I nod then stiffen as I hear ascrunch that sounded like a foot step. Tye tests the air and frowns again.

"We need to move" I nod and start forward. Winding our way through the alley ways till we were out in the open. Every sound making us stop and wait. It was one in the morning an hour and half since we started this mission, it felt a hell of a lot longer. We were passing a park when Tye stopped. His hand grabbing my shoulder to make me stop as well. He bent his head to whisper.

"Wolves" My eyes widen and my breath whooshes out of me. Great just what we needed.

"Kit?" He has stopped as well and looks to me questioningly. "Run" I knew he needed to run quickly. We would have to find him later but we couldn't have him torn apart by werewolves. Tye and I would distract the wolves. I knew Kit would be able to take care of himself, Derek and Simon seemed to be able to and he must have taught them. Kit doesn't waste time but runs. As soon as he was out of sight I turn to Tye.

"What do we do?"

"We-" He starts but sways slightly. I grab his uninjured arm and drag him into the park sitting him on the round about.

"We should run too, lead them away your in no state to-"

"I'm fine it's a flesh wound"

"No your not you-"

"Will you stop bossing me around!" Tye snaps angrily looking to me his eyes a black storm.

"I-" I start ignoring his anger he seemed the type to get angry injured.

"You should listen to your girlfriend pup"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**I don't own anything from Darkest powers only my characters and the plot**

**A/N Just to let you know. Updates might be a little slower as I'm now living with my aunt due to having some building work done on our house and she doesn't have an internet connection. One thing is good I'm writing a lot more since I can't read fanfiction. Try to update soon. **

_Previously…_

"_We need to find Tye" Andrew breaks the silence his voice grave bringing me out of my thoughts. I look quickly to Andrew realising I had been staring at Chloe. _

"_Quickly" Helen adds raising her head. I catch her eyes they were scared and nervous but something in me, the wolf in me told me that it wasn't for the reasons we thought. I frown at the thought but it has to be. Didn't it?_

Chloe

We were three people down. Tye hadn't called by this morning so Edward, Mark and Melissa had left. Melissa had been a surprise but in the end she hadn't wanted to leave mark. None of us had realised how deep there relationship was. On relationships Derek had been distant. He would answer my questions but that was it. It was probably his dad. Simon is quiet and distant.

We moved quickly after that. Andrew taking Simon and Tori in one car, May Derek and I were in the other with Helen. May drove at break speed ignoring any stop signs. We were beeped more than once by angry drivers. I didn't know what to think. Nike was dangerous she was leading Tye to the Edison Group. She was leading us to the group. After we had spent so long running from them we were running to them. Would I find out what had happened to Aunt Lauren? I had managed to push away thoughts of her as I couldn't afford to be distracted but Nike's betrayal had me remembering. Derek and been quiet the whole journey. He looked out of the windows or at Helen. Who sat in passenger seat looking older than ever and tense. I managed to sleep as we drove through the night only to dream of seeing Tye and Nike's decomposed bodies coming at me. I wasn't scared though, not of them but when I saw the expression on their faces I felt the cold fingers of fear grip me. I was scared of what had killed them, at what was coming for me. I wake screaming when I heard a familiar chuckle.

"CHLOE!" Derek was looking straight at me now his eyes wide his hand clutching mine tightly. I squeeze so glad that he was here with me "Chloe are you alright?"

"Just a dream" I murmur my voice weak and breathless. I was covered in a cold sweat and shivered.

"It's ok then" Derek comforts. A few days ago this would never have happened but now I smile shakily at him. I move a little feeling braver than before. Derek stiffens for a second before looking me in the eyes. His green ones seemed to be uncertain before they closed. He reaches for me unbuckling my seat belt and drawing me closer to him. His warmth instantly warmed me and I relax into him. I shiver again as I close my eyes. I see the body's hear the laugh.

"Would it help if you told me about it?" Derek asks quietly. I didn't know but I didn't want to leave his arms. It felt so right.

"I saw Tye and Nike" I start talking into his chest "they were t-t-t-they w-w-w-were"

"Slow" He commands gently. Before I had been insulted now it had a different meaning. It showed that he cared.

"Corpses" I whisper slowing and concentrating "they were coming at me, no" I realise "they were coming to warn me. I was so scared then I heard this l-l-laugh it was so familiar I…" I stop talking. I had heard that laugh before I knew I had. Derek pulls me closer his nose brushing against the top of my head.

"It's ok" He mumbles as I pull away slightly to look up to him his arms tighten. His eyes were thoughtful, and what ever those thoughts were they weren't good.

"What is it?" I ask. He looks down to me his eyes telling me something.

"Nothing important" I nod as I get his look. It was important but he couldn't tell me now.

"Well tell me later if you want" I lean back into him wrapping one of my arms around his. I didn't want to move but I didn't have the courage to tell him. I used all that up kissing him a few nights ago, and now he was ignoring me.

"Ok" His voice was a low rumble that I could feel vibrate through his chest. I smile closing me eyes. My eyes grew heavy and I feel myself start to drift off to sleep. I shake my head to wake myself. Now wasn't the time.

"Its ok sleep" Derek moves so that I was more comfortable resting against him. I breathe in deeply as I close my eyes once more.

I wake with a jolt as the car pulls to the stop I fall forwards. I preparing myself for the impact of floor and seat but end up being pulled against Derek. I gasp in shock fully awake.

"Are you ok?" Derek whispers in my ear his breath tickling my ear. I shiver.

"Y-y-yes" I stutter.

"Sure?" Why had I had to stutter?

"Yes" I focus on not stuttering earning myself release not that I wasn't extremely happy where I had been. I step out side the car we were parked on a non-descript road. It was pitch black and I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness causing Derek to pull me to the side pavement. Stupid werewolf sight. Once focused I see another car pull up in front of ours and Andrew open the back door causing a sleeping Simon to fall out. And to my shock with him a sleeping Tori. I stare in disbelief as I see their hands entwined.

"It can't be" I whisper to Derek.  
"No I see it too" I look up to see Derek smirking slightly but his eyes were still guarded flickering around as soon as he saw Simon and Tori, well mostly Simon get up. I watched as they came to rest on Helen. She was apart from us and the others who had joined us. She was looking around her eyes wide and when her phone rang she nearly jumped into the road. As she listened the colour in her cheeks drained and she looked paler than any ghost, and I would know.

"Derek?" Simon whispers. He had been watching Derek as well.

"We need to leave. Now" Derek hisses at us his eyes never leaving Helen slowly filling with anger. I look to Helen in shock. What? I was frozen to the spot even as Simon and Tori started to walk away slowly.

"Chloe" Derek's warm hand gives me a little shove in the direction of Simon and Tori. I stumble forward, catch myself then start to walk my legs feeling weak. Another person had betrayed us. I didn't know what Helen was doing or had done or what her reasons were and all I felt was tiered.

"Run" At the whispered command I pick up the speed. Now too used to running away and that's when I felt the fear. We were close to the Edison group all the running had been useless.

I still couldn't see as well as Derek and I tripped a few times.

"Kids!" I hear Andrew and May shout from behind us. Were they involved?

"Keep going" Derek commands us. Simon and Tori were in front and Derek uttered directions.

"Left" So Simon turned a hard right. Street lights were on now lighting the night in a yellow glow. I could hear only our breathing and footsteps. We had lost them. Or they hadn't chased us? What did that mean?

"Derek explain" I stop running my legs shaky and weak. I lean against a shop front breathing heavily. I needed to know what was happening.

"Helen, she called the Edison Group. She told them of Tye and Nike going to them she told them we were coming"

"Helen?" I ask in disbelief moving closer to Derek, she seemed to hate the Edison group more than all of us.

"Why?" Simon asks taking a step closer to Tori who was stony faced.

"I don't know all I know is we have to-" Derek cuts of sharply his nostrils flaring. His eyes widen in recognition before he grabs me and backs to the shop front, covering me with his body.

"Derek!" I exclaim more scared than I was before. Whatever had Derek reacting like that couldn't be good. Only one thing made him act like this. Well two things. My eyes widen and my breath leaves me in a whoosh.

"Derek, is it…"

"Yes, with Tye and Nike" I hear the laugh echo in the night.

**A/N Thanks for reading hope you're enjoying. Just in case any of you readers are Twilight fans and like Kim and Jared stories I have just posted one the second chapter should be up soon. It's called Unignorable love a Kim and Jared story. Check it out if you want. And feel free to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything from Darkest powers only my characters and the plot**

**Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't get this chapter right. It's as good as it's going to get. As an apology there is some Chloe and Derek at the end which I was going to put in a different chapter. **

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed**

**WARNING there is Tye's P.O.V in this chapter and like before he does swear. Sorry if this offends anyone. **

Chapter twelve

"_I'm fine it's a flesh wound"_

"_No your not you-"_

"_Will you stop bossing me around!" Tye snaps angrily looking to me his eyes a black storm. _

"_I-" I start ignoring his anger he seemed the type to get angry injured._

"_You should listen to your girlfriend pup" _

A voice I didn't know spoke up from behind me. I turn and look to see two men one was tall with blond hair the other shorter and stocky with dark hair. Both oozed with menace.

"Does this seem familiar to you Ramon?" The blond one asks turning to his friend.

"Why yes it does Liam" They laugh together never taking their eyes off us. Idiots "It seems very similar just a different park and a different pair"

"Shame her hair is naturally black this time, I prefer blondes" The tall one looked to me. I stare back.

"Oooo lucky me" Tye growls low in his throat. I repress a chuckle now wasn't the time. I look around the dark play ground looking for an escape or a distraction. I didn't care what Tye said, he was in no condition to fight his way out. If there wasn't a road or houses around I would start a fire but I couldn't risk it. The last thing we needed was the fire brigade being called.

"Shut up" The small one growled back. Seemed we'd hit a nerve. I see Tye smile his eyes angry black pits.

"So what do you want?" I ask "except to prove who the biggest bad wolf is?" I didn't need to ask if they were werewolves. I'd been around a few to tell plus with all this growling it wasn't hard to guess.

"We want you to come with us, a few people have quite price over your heads" Blondie explains circling slightly. I adjust my body with him.

"Sorry no can do we have other engagements we have to attend" I smile sweetly at him.

"Quite a smart mouth you have on you, so let me put it this way. Your coming with us or else"

"You going to huff and puff?" I say patronisingly tilting my head to the side. Noticing Shorty moving closer to us, and shifting to a near crouch. I didn't like to think of setting people on fire but if the time called for it. If was for protection. I could cope with the after effects. If I only set his trouser cuff on fire he would stop to put it out we could run. A loud growl erupts in the night and I see a dark shape pounce knocking Shorty down. Rolling with him on the floor. I instantly focus on Blondie he seemed the smarter of the two. He was hiding his shock well but I could tell the extra person who ever it was had unnerved him. It wasn't equal now. I smile and raise an eyebrow. Just as Liam was thrown back. I look behind me in shock to see Tori and Simon lower their arms. Chloe was looking in the direction of the rolling shadows on the floor. I guessed one of them were Derek. The growling was getting quieter only one person. I watch as the figure on the floor's head is lifted and knocked hard back on the ground. I wince at the loud crack and watch the head roll to the side. I expected Derek to stand and brush his hands off he'd handled it very well. But he doesn't, he stands but remains in a crouch his eyes rooted on Liam a few feet away.

"Ah a reunion" He walks towards us his eyes glinting when he looked to Chloe. My eyes widen in surprise. Derek and Chloe were the pair? When did she have black hair? Derek growls low in his throat. It was so threatening a shiver ran down my spine. Tye who was standing behind me steps forward blood glinting wetly in the moon light. My hands twitch to pull him back. But the expression on his face was pure murder.

"Three little girlies this time, though not sure who I'll starts with, cutie?" He looks to Chloe smiling. My fist clench as cold fear starts in my stomach while a burning rage builds. I feel the fire take over. This sick man was going down. "So glad to see I was right about the hair" Chloe flinches and Derek takes a step forward. "But you," He looks to me a raise an eyebrow "feisty I like it" Tye growls low in throat and I gasp in surprise was he protecting me?

"What makes you think you're walking away?" Tye asks.

"You're not the only one with friends"

"The Edison Group" I grit out.

"Bingo" Liam smiles "They'll be here in minutes, there's nothing you can do except decide which one of you" He looks to Tye and Derek "will be coming with me to the pack. Now you seemed quite happy to before" He smiles a Derek. He wasn't as confident as he seemed. I study him remembering my training my experience. His eyes were blank his shoulders ever so slightly tense.

"I'll come It would be nice to see Uncle Jeremy" Tye growls low his mouth twitching in a very scary smile. His eyes drilled holes in Liam and I see his eyes widen and him gulp in fear.

Tye P.O.V

"He's not your uncle but if your willing to come that's fine with me" I chuckle his voice had come down to his normal octave at the end. I could smell his fear. Good. I wanted to rip him to pieces. I knew this guy Derek had mentioned him. His kind made me sick. Flesh eaters and his eyes when he looked at the girls. I knew Derek would be going through hell. His heart would be hammering and the wolf inside him would be battling with the human to attack. He would be so angry and scared that this bastard would even breathe the same air as the beautiful dark haired girl next to him again that he would be willing to die protecting her. Wait a second… dark hair? Chloe was blonde. Damn. I breathe deeply trying to calm my heart and thoughts. But as I look at Liam the wolf in me howled.

"Let's go if you have a suicide wish" I take a step towards him. I hear gasps and a lowly muttered curse damning my stupidity. Nike.

"Huh?" Liam takes a step back. Wrong move cause now we know whose boss.

"Well there's a chance we won't even make it to the pack before I kill you but if we do then once I explain everything" I wave bye bye to him pain shooting from my fingertips to my wound. I really hated guns. "Though I do detest the sound of chainsaws" Liam's eyes widen more and I hear his heart start to beat loudly.

"What makes you think you can hurt me? Your injured" He spits.

"What this?" I shrug my shoulder keeping in the hiss of pain "it's nothing not when you've threatened my friends, my _mate_" I growl that last anger taking over completely. I had opened the cage to the wolf and boy was he happy to be free. The little shit was so busy looking to me he didn't notice Derek pounce. They went down in loud angry growls. I watch as Derek lets his anger go. Even I felt sick as some of the bone crunches. I wished to do the same but Derek had more anger and hatred of him. I turn to see everyone looking at Derek finishing off Liam. Except for Nike who was looking to me her eyes wide. My God what's she thinking? Tonight she'd been made to relive memories. Burning a building seeing some sick fucks that got a kick out of younger girls. I forget everyone else as I look to her blue eyes. Losing myself in them.

"Simon Tori?" She speaks in a breathless voice. "Freeze them" I distantly hear them agree.

"Good" She says her eyes never breaking out gaze. I wasn't quite sure what was happening. "Now we need to get out of here. Where's Andrew we need to get to some medical supplies and out of here quick" I snap out of. Crap what the fuck was happening to me? I look to see Chloe standing next to a grim faced Derek.

"About that?" Simon starts.

"Shit this doesn't sound good" I groan the pain in my arm getting worse. I could smell the blood and whatever I told Nike I could smell the dull metal of the bullet lodged in there are well.

"We need to move" Nike declares and starts to run expecting us to follow. Which I do after herding everyone after her. She runs through a number of streets keeping to the shadows. Until we came to a stop in a residential part. Rows of perfect houses, each with window boxes and family carriers. She looks around standing in the middle of the road I walk to her side. What the fuck did she think she was doing?

"What are you doing?"

"Looking" Nike snaps back.

"I gathered for what?" I resist rolling my eyes. Did she not get the whole running for life thing? You did not just stop and look around!

"Two things. Kit and a suitable car to steal"

"Why would-"

"Simon! Derek!" A hushed shout came from the darkness then a figure was running towards the two shocked looking boys. Embracing them in huge tight hugs.

"Ok that car looks good" I pointed to a seven seat car that looked a dark blue.

"No sorry you're right Nike" Nike mumbles under her breath.

"You'd just waste more time by saying something like 'I know I always am'" I mumble.

"I am, doesn't tonight prove it?" She looks up to me something else than just a witty remark in her eyes. She was asking me something else.

"We manage to waste time anyway now do you know how to nick a car?" I ask looking back to the car in question ignoring the hurt look. I would do that later. When I didn't have a bullet stuck in my shoulder, and wasn't completely messed up in my head.

"Yes" She says snootily it was hard to even notice the slight catch in her voice. I felt like a prick.

"Let's go then" I motion for her to go first before following. In seconds we had the car disabled and running. Seconds later after that the car was full and we were off.

"Why can't I drive?" I was a shit passenger.

"Because you're injured" Nike says patiently to me.

"I'd still be better than you" I grumble back. The car was quiet only Nike and I speaking. I look in the rear view mirror to see everyone lost in there own little worlds.

"Your even more grouchy when in pain, I didn't think that was possible" Nike rolls her eyes as she pushes the car to it speed limit. She was an ok driver not that I would admit that.

"Want to tell us what we missed?" She addresses the others. While I relax into the seat keeping my injured shoulder from the seat but it was too much effort so I slump backwards hissing in pain. I notice Nike give me a quick glance. I roll my eyes.

"Well" Simon began seeming to be the only one who was willing to talk. I listen as he begins to tell us everything about what we missed. Now I would never have thought that Helen would do something like that. It seemed fear could make you do the most desperate things.

"Seems like we missed quite a party" Nike grumbles as she swerves left. Slamming me against the window.

"Hey watch it!" I snap. She smiles at me sweetly but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"So where we heading?"

Chloe P.O.V

We drove till dawn, Nike driving was an experience I wish I could have missed. Then this whole experience was one I wish I could have missed. Except meeting everyone. Everyone that wasn't trying to kill me that is. I shift in my seat. Derek sat motionless next to me staring out of the window. His dad was back, he'd hugged him awkwardly then reverted back into himself. He wasn't shouting and he wasn't angry he just seemed blank. Simon was sitting with Tori who was asleep on his shoulder glancing at Kit now and then. The reunion wasn't happening under the best circumstances. We pull up next to an old house it looked to be empty but not derelict. It was smaller than the safe house and looked newer.

"Ok we can stay here for the night then we need to move again" Nike says tiredly from the front seat her eyes on Tye who sat slumped in the passenger seat. He had stopped bleeding but still looked in pain. Derek slides from the seat and holds the door open for me. I climb out my body stiff from running and sitting for so long.

The house was small but with three bedrooms we would manage. Two beds in two rooms, a double in another. It was decided the girls would have the double room, Nike saying she would sleep in the floor. Simon and Kit in one room leaving Derek and Tye in the other. As soon as we got in though the door Nike chased Tye into the back room carrying medical supplies. Derek went straight up to his room and I followed. I couldn't leave him, Even though after that night he had been more distant tonight changed something. My feelings for him were even stronger. I didn't bother knocking on the door just walking straight in and closing the door. Derek was sat on his bed staring at the wall.

"Derek?" My voice was only a whisper. He doesn't look at me he just continues to stare. "Derek!" I say louder. His head snaps to me and I see his eyes. They were full of self loathing.

"Stop it now" I command.

"Chloe, just go to bed you must be tiered" He didn't snap, he didn't order he sounded empty flat. I was tiered but I wasn't leaving him.

"Not until you talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about" Derek went back to staring at the wall. I walk over to the bed sitting down next to him. I could smell the mud and sweat on him but it wasn't like before, I probably smelt the same.

"Yes there is you're beating yourself up about tonight"

"I didn't think I just saw them and attacked. I lost control" He drops his head to his hands. I reach a hand and rest it on his back, between his shoulder blades so much like when he changed. To help the pain. It was the same now.

"You acted to protect us, you didn't kill him just stopped him" I say soothingly. Derek's head turns to me so quickly and the look in his eyes make me gasp. They were shining a bright green.

"That's the thing, I didn't think of protecting anyone but you and I wanted to kill them so badly. I'm a monster" Derek's voice was harsh.

"You're not a monster" Then the first part of what he said hit me. Protect only me? "You want to protect me?" That was stupid of course he did, I mean he always has but he protects everyone.

"Chloe just go to bed" No I wasn't going now. Not when that sounded like he was admitting something else. Something that was already making my heart thump in my chest.

"W-w-why do you want t-t-t-to protect m-m-me?" I stare into his eyes. He could say anything, that he just didn't want to feel responsible for my death but I had a feeling he wouldn't. That night meant something.

"I've already said once"

"When?" I ask feeling panic take over. Had I messed things up?

"That night" A slight pink flush spreads over Derek's cheeks. I remember I missed what he was saying to me by thinking about him. Damn!

"I-"

"Chloe it's alright I understand just get some sleep" His voice was low and more a sigh than anything but I heard the slight pain in it.

"No you don't understand I didn't hear you because I was thinking about you!" Derek looks back to me his eyes uncertain "thinking about how much I like you, love you really" I whisper the last bit. I look down unable to keep looking him in the eyes feeling my cheeks heat. Did I just ruin everything? Why didn't he say something? Derek was silent for what seemed forever before he gently pulls my chin up to meet his eyes. They lock.

"You love me?" I nod unable to speak my throat was thick. I brace myself ready for his response. "I'm dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you but I love you too"

"You would never- you love me?" I gasp before throwing my arms around his neck. Derek's wraps his arms around me and holds me close. Derek moves back ever so slightly and I tighten my arms around him he smiles. I smile back a goofy grin no doubt before he softly kisses me. It was perfect.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" We pull apart chuckling as we hear Nike's angry shout from downstairs. I start to hum _love is in the air_.

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything from Darkest powers only my characters and the plot**

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update and I have no excuse. This is short but I hope you enjoy. Just Tye and Nike action here. I will update this story I haven't given up on it but with my other stories and sixth form I won't be updating regularly but there might be another this week. **

**Chapter 13**

**Nike**

"YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I scream at Tye. I had been trying to clean him up for twenty minutes now but all he had done is act like a complete idiot. Saying it was fine but people who were fine didn't wince in pain every time they moved. I had finally worn him down and he had been lying.

"Cause I knew you would shout like this" Tye grumbles.

"What were you thinking? There is a bullet lodged in your shoulder! Were you just going to wait for it to make its own way out?"

"No I was going to get it out"

"How? You couldn't reach" The idiot.

"Why do you care so much?" Tye suddenly asks. I look to him sat in a dusty chair by an empty fire his arm drenched in blood his dark eyes glittering. Why did I?

"Because right now you're on my side and much better to me alive than dead"

"Huh" I roll my eyes and while he looked over my shoulder deep in thought I pounce digging the tweezers into his wound.

"Fu-"

"Language" I scold gently making sure my actions were are painless as possible. Not an easy task as I knew from experience this hurt like hell. The tweezers scrape the bullet.

"About before" Tye starts his tone like nothing I heard before.

"Which before?" I ask making sure I had the bullet.

"The time I told you I didn't trust you" Oh that before.

"Yeah" I pull out the bullet making a horrible fleshy sound as it slides out. Tye hisses then holds out his palm. I drop the bullet into it.

"Shit" He looks to it holds it up to the light. "Real silver" He scoffs "I thought these guys were scientist shouldn't they know silver don't affect me"

"Still a bullet can still kill you" I hear myself say. The thought of him dying had a strange effect on me it made me feel empty. What he did tonight was- well it was brave and stupid but I would never forget it. Especially one sentence that had more effect on me than it should have. My mate. That's what Tye had said, mate. Now he probably only said it to scare that creep more but well it made me feel warm and whole. Like I belonged.

"yeah luckily their aim was off" Tye drops the bullet to the table as I pick up a cloth ready to clean him up and bandage him.

"Anyway you were saying"

"Yeah well I just want to say that I do now" Ok this was a moment I would never forget.

"Good" I say not sure what else to say and what I would say if I didn't keep my mouth closed. I wanted to smile as warmth flooded my body.

"And that you did real good tonight"

"You too. You dealed with those creeps well"

"They disgusted me" Tye snarls "What they were saying what they did. They were going to hurt y-" Tye cuts off suddenly leaving me hanging. What was he going to say, my teenage girl heart couldn't cope if he stopped now. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. I pull harder wrapping the bandage a bit tighter than necessary.

"Don't become a nurse in the future"

"Sorry did I hurt you?" I coo. Tye just rolls his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" You finish that god damn sentence I want to scream but instead I force myself to shrug.

"Dunno over to Andrew now but they'll be coming after us now. Especially now they know I'm helping you"

"Nike?" I look up to Tye once I finish securing the bandage meeting his eyes. They seemed to see right through me clichéd but so true.

"Yeah?" I keep my tone business like.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" I take a step away. Except that you won't finish that sentence, and I just figured out that I pretty much have a huge crush on you so much that it really isn't a crush, but that I love you but you will never love me because I worked for the Edison group and you hate them more than anyone. I stop in my tracks did I just admit to myself that I love him? Oh God.

"What the hell have I said now? I say I trust you and you give me the cold shoulder! You never do that you come back at me with something! Nike shout at me!" Tye says his voice slightly panicked.

"Nothing, you've said nothing" I decide it was best to get out before I started to have an emotional breakdown in front of him and tell him everything. I couldn't tell him I loved him. He'd avoid me like the plague and I couldn't cope if that happened.

"Nike" Tye grabs my arm and I swirl to glare at him.

"What? I'm tiered" I snap.

"Just tell me what's up"

"No"

"Yes"  
"No"

"Ah crap" Then he was pulling me towards him and he kissed me. It was hard to begin with his lips seeming surprised to suddenly be on mine but then he relaxed pulling and holding me softer to him his lips suddenly tender. I melted. That's the only way I could describe it as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We pull apart way too soon for my liking but I was gasping when we did.

"Yes" Tye whispers against my lips.

"Feeling good" I smile "Real good"


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything from Darkest powers only my characters and the plot**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait been very busy school, other stories and I couldn't think of where to go. I tried to write this four other times in the last two weeks and all came out wrong till I had this brain wave but it's still not my best. Really sorry to ****xXGh0stXx who I promised I would have this out last week to. Enjoy and sorry for mistakes**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Chloe's P.O.V**

_Last time..._

_"You would never- you love me?" I gasp before throwing my arms around his neck. Derek's wraps his arms around me and holds me close. Derek moves back ever so slightly and I tighten my arms around him he smiles. I smile back a goofy grin no doubt before he softly kisses me. It was perfect._

I awoke to off tune humming and warm arms around my waist, I snuggle into the warmth as I wake up fully and listen to the humming outside my door.  
"Nike stop that bloody humming" Tye's voice was gruff but caring, I hear a door close and Nike giggles.  
"No" Then to my shock Tye laughs. I shake my head I must be dreaming.  
"Did Tye just laugh" A gruff sleep laden voice whispers into my ear.  
"I think so" I whisper back smiling before humming love is in the air again.  
"What is it with people with humming this morning!?" Tye says loudly outside our door that suddenly was being knocked on.  
"Can we come in?" Nike asks while popping her head around the door and smiling her black falling over her shoulder which Tye was standing very closely behind.  
"Seems like you nearly are" I say attempting to sit up, Derek's arms quickly move away from my waist and I feel cold and embarrassed. I sneak a look behind me to see Derek's cheeks a little darker than usual.  
"Up and at it love birds! We have a busy day ahead of us. We're moving out Tye and I have been out they're coming after us and are in a 10 mile radius of us. We're heading out so we can re-group they're weakened so we need to strike now but we need more people. Maybe..." Nike trails off and Tye continues  
"We also need to heal and I think some of you need to train your powers a little, you need some real help" He looks to me pointedly but then winks "a certain witch friend of yours needs an attitude check and taught how to cool down"  
Last night comes back to me in a flash and I feel tiered and confused, emotions weighing heavily on my chest.  
"Nike? Tye?" My tone must have alerted them of my change in mood. Derek puts a hand on my back the gentle warm pressure was reassuring and I take a deep breath before asking. Fearing the answer.  
"D-d-did-" I take another big breath.  
"Slow" Derek whispers.  
"Did you see my aunt last night?" My voice breaks in the middle and I feel my stomach clench and Nike and Tye look at each other.  
"No" Nike answers confidently "We didn't see your aunt; she probably would have been kept in the other wing which shouldn't have been harmed by the fire. Though there is a chance. I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't think" Nike steps closer to me and I hear Derek growl behind me.  
"That's OK" I say not letting the dread that was slowly sinking into me affect my voice "I haven't see her ghost yet..." I makes a feeble attempt at a joke; Nike attempts a dry joke while Tye and Derek remain silent.  
"Hey why don't you boys get the rest of them up, Derek you probably will be able to get Simon up best and it's probably best you wake up your dad" Nike nods to the door. Derek doesn't get up and Tye doesn't move. "OK I tried the nice way, you two get out I want to talk to Chloe on her own" That had them moving. I smile at Derek as he leaves reassuring him and receiving a smile that made my stomach flutter. Once they had left Nike sits down next to me on the bed. I didn't know what she was going to say.  
"Chloe" Nike looks down at her hands "I'm don't like lying never have, I don't like being lied to so I won't to you. I'm sure you know what I'm going to say" I did now but I don't say anything or move. "Chloe there is a chance your aunt is dead, now I heard you saw her in the forest the night you escaped. Have you seen her since?"  
"No" Nike's words her harsh but her tone was soft and understanding.  
"Well that's good, I'm not saying she is I hope she isn't for your sake, to have no one is horrible, but you have to be prepared. We will look for her and save her if we can"  
"Thank you" say my throat tight.  
"There is nothing to thank, but if you do want to thank me I want you to help me" Nike looks to the door that was closed. She listens we could hear everyone downstairs complaining about the lack of food. Then she leans closer to whisper.  
"I need you to help me talk the guys into asking the pack for help" The mention of the pack turns me cold. People who would chop people up with a chain saw or even think or spreading that rumour were not people we wanted to help us!  
"What?"  
"The pack they could help"  
"They- chain saws- kill-"  
"I know what they do, but they have had dealing with things like this before, and- and they know a necromancer and a witch with a sorcerers father" I gasp in shock.  
"How did you know?"  
"I was given back ground information on you all. I even know who Tories' father is" I want to ask who but refuse, it wasn't might right to know. It was like that trapped demon tempting me all over again. "The pack is strong and not as bad as people think they will listen to our story"  
"But-"  
"Please I think it is our best choice"  
"How have they had previous experience?"  
"One of them were kidnapped to be experimented on that's all I know not much was mentioned so I didn't hear much. Think about please"  
"Are you saying that if I do this you will help get my aunt and if I don't-" I'm not quite why I said that, probably because I was tiered and scared for my aunt but Nike cuts me off not angrily but not nicely either.  
"No Chloe I'm not saying that, we will get your aunt whatever, I'm just asking you to help me but if you won't-"  
"I'm sorry I will" I say feeling instantly stupid.  
"Thank you" Nike says smiling and it's as she stands up I see how tiered she looked. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes darkly circled. "Come one we better get some food before we head off" I jump off the bed now use to the stiff feeling of waking up in your clothes after sleeping in them and we walk down stairs.  
"So what is this place?"  
"It's an old B&B there is an old shop attached to the side. An old couple use to run it and lived above the shop and used this as the B&B, till they died when they left it to their son who was a demi demon, who allowed it to be used as a safe house, till the Edison group found out about it"  
"But it's so small?"  
"Not a lot of people pass through here" Nike says. We had reached the bottom of the stairs now I nod just as the door bell rings making me jump out of my skin. Nike frowns. She looks down at herself checking. She brushes her top down and tosses her hair over her shoulder. Then she steps forward and opens the door. My heart stops as I see the haggard looking person standing staring at me through the door over Nike's shoulder.  
"Hello, can I help you?" Nike asks but they ignore her, their eyes locked with mine. I feel my knee's tingle not sure whether to collapse, or run, and which direction towards them or away.  
"Chloe?" Two voices ask at once. One in deep concern coming up behind me and another in shock from in front of me.  
"Dad" I whisper.

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**Can't promise a quick update sorry but school is really busy right now and I have other stories to update but I should have up at least once a month. **


End file.
